Sesshomaru & Comrades III: Sesshomaru & Kensington
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE!Time is pushed forward and Alicia and Sesshomaru's relationship escalates. Again Sesshomaru and Ms. Kensington are forced to work together to save themselves and someone new...This story is for my dedicated fans!
1. Chapter 1

All Inuyasha characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This goes for all the subsequent chapters of this story!

* * *

It was another wild weekend for Ms. Alicia Kensington. She had started working for Lord Sesshomaru almost two years ago that upcoming Monday. She was sneaking through a lab on the outskirts of Tokyo, doing reconnaissance for him. 

She was dressed in all black and stood out starkly against the blue and silver trappings of the lab. She sat herself down in front of a PC and put her new hacking skills to work. The year was 2007 and she had picked up quite a bit of hacking skills working with the IT department at Western Lands Financial.

It never got dull to think about the day Lord Sesshomaru told her that the financial services firm he was supposedly the CEO for was actually a front for a secret organization called the Demon Defense League (DDL). She clicked and typed and dug through the computer files.

'He said that there were rumors of Admiral Maravegias's comrades trying to plan a vengeful plot against Lord Sesshomaru. Maravegias had tortured Sesshomaru but had paid for it with his life. There weren't many of them left after the showdown in Hawaii. I don't see anything here. It just looks like a plain cosmetics lab. No tortured demons or conspiratorial evidence. He'll be relieved. They're not even testing on animals.'

She heard a corpulent security guard and his keys jingling down the hallway. She put the computer back the way it was and tried to find a way out or at least a place to hide. 'I just can't move fast enough. What's wrong with me?' It was too late. The guard opened the door and saw her standing clad in black in the middle of the room.

Luckily his obese nature slowed him considerably and she was able to make a running jump through a high open window. He pulled out a bobby stick and used a staticy walkie-talkie to tell his fellow hired security officers "It's those damn Revlon people again! Always tryin' to see what we're up to!"

By the time the guards got outside Alicia had made her escape. She rode on the top of a big rig container back to urban Tokyo with her fellow accomplice, Sango. Sango had been let in on the secret of the DDL when she came to the aid of Lord Sesshomaru with her demon cat Kirara.

"So?" Sango said over the blowing wind. "Anything in there?"

"Nope. Just a few formula's for bogus anti-wrinkle cream. Nothing good" responded Alicia.

"Sesshomaru will be pleased. Don't get me wrong he's been the same old Lord Sesshomaru, but since the Hawaii Operation he's been different somehow. I guess he's relieved Maravegias is gone" said Sango.

"Yeah. I think that too." 'and of course we've been having a secret love affair. Making love regularly can improve mood.' Alicia smirked to herself. 'He has his harem, but there's nothing like someone who loves you satisfying your desires. Of course he does have a lot of enemies and making our private relationship public would make me a walking target. Hence the secret nature of our love…or maybe…' Alicia frowned as she had this thought for the first time 'maybe he is ashamed because I'm human.'

Al decided to change the subject as the two operatives road back to the city. "So tell me Sango, you've been married to Miroku for a few months now. How's that working out for you?"

"Great. Its great. Hey, Kagome and I are getting together later for tea. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure. Sounds…great."

* * *

Sango and Ms. Kensington debriefed Sesshomaru about what they found. Since the lab they had showered and changed into their professional garb. Ms. Kensington was sporting a black skirt suit and Sango wore a light gray pants suit. 

They arrived at Western Financial, Sesshomaru's Bank that was also a cover for the Demon Defense League, and visited with the Demon Lord CEO.

They sat at the round table in his large office explaining the situation. Sango added to what Ms. Kensington had told her employer by saying "That's right. We didn't find anything. It's just a plain old cosmetics lab. They weren't even testing on animals."

"I see." Sesshomaru rubbed his chin with his clawed fingers and thanked the ladies. "Thank you, Sango, you may go back to your accounting work. Ms. Kensington, we have plenty of other issues to attend to. Good day Sango."

Sango left and went back to her cubicle downstairs. Ms. Kensington stood and opened up the blue prints of the lab they had just infiltrated on the table. Sesshomaru stood too and walked up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and rested his chin on her shoulder as she explained where Sango and she had checked things out.

"Sir, this is the vent system that we entered in. She went a different direction to cover more ground…" When she noticed the lord's hands moving around her torso, she knew that her attempt to be professional was all in vein. A broad smile crossed her lips as his hands moved up further. "So you see," his hand deftly unbuttoned a small section of her blouse and moved underneath. "You, see sir…we…uh…" she turned her head slightly and saw the look in his eyes. "we were rather thorough so you have no need to worry about us missing anything."

She then turned and they shared a passionate kiss. Alicia pulled back and said "Please, sir, I…this isn't professional."

His reply was to lift her onto the table and spread her legs. He told her "I like it when you wear skirts. It's so much more practical. Did I tell you, Ms. Kensington, how badly I thought you smelled today." He embraced her tightly and precluded her next statement with a kiss.

Alicia tried to stifle her smile. She thought back to the first night the dam broke on their passions. He had been telling her how badly she smelled since she had started working for him. Then on that night he told her it was to battle the desire he really felt. He said she smelled like heaven.

* * *

A short while later as Ms. Kensington attempted to put on her panty hose that had gotten shredded by Sesshomaru's eager claws, she said "We can't keep doing this sir, we're going to get caught. Someday someone is going to prance through that door and catch us in the act. Then our little secret love affair is going to come to an end." She abandoned the lost cause of her pantyhose after her fingers dangled through the tears. 

"No, it won't. The door is locked. There is plenty of security" he said as he straightened his tie in a mirror on the wall.

Ms. Kensington then went to her desk and opened up the bottom drawer. She pushed aside a couple of note pads and found her stash of pantyhose. "I'm down to four boxes, sir."

"So?" he replied flattening out his

"So I started out with ten!" She changed into a new pair of hose, slipped on her pumps and said "I know the precautions you take sir, but sometimes unexpected things happen."

He ignored her words and walked over to face her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned in and gave her a final kiss. He said "I would like you to come to my Tokyo apartment again tonight. I have a special gift for you."

"Sir?"

"It has been two years since we began this. I wanted to give you an appropriate gift."

"Oh, sir, your companionship is more than enough" she said sweetly.

"I'm sure" he said eager to give her his gift. "Oh, yes, there is something I want you to see. Take a look at these plans and skim through this summary." Sesshomaru handed Ms. Kensington a large yellow envelope as stood up.

She looked through them and said "Another model of fly camera's sir?"

"Yes, I'm going to make them less vulnerable to heat. I began to think more about their vulnerabilities after you melted those few I planted in your apartment with your hair dryer."

"Hahahaha! That reminds me, I'm just waiting sir. It's been nearly a month!" she said feeling silly.

He looked at her expressionlessly remembering when they started their game. She melted his little life sized mechanical fly cameras and he gave them back to her wrapped up like a gift. She snuck them back into his pocket wrapped up in a flattened origami box and since then it was a quiet game between the two of them. They would sneak the melted fly cams into each other's clothing, put them in food, tape them to paperwork and mail them to each other. It looked like now, Sesshomaru was making a new model.

* * *

Later in the evening a few hours after work, Ms. Kensington went to Sesshomaru's high-rise Tokyo apartment, dressed in her suit and a new pair of stockings. She was welcomed into his apartment and brought to his office by one of his servants. The office was decorated in walnut woods and wrought iron. Sesshomaru had left out some files and his laptop was open on the table. He sat behind his desk squinting at the screen. 

She greeted him formally as always and he did the same. He asked the servants to serve them dinner at 7 pm precisely. They worked on a couple of minor projects and ate their meal alone together in his office.

He dismissed his servants and told them he did not want to be disturbed until further notice. They spent their time in their own quarters on another level of his apartment.

Ms Kensington noted Sesshomaru's full plate of food. "You're eating, sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Kensington. Tonight is all about pleasure, and as much as I hate to admit it food can be pleasurable. I will accept the…_poopie_ that will result later for a shared moment of enjoyment with you."

Ms. Kensington smiled and they finished their dinner. Sesshomaru insisted she leave her plate where it were and follow him into the living room. They sat in the large soft sofa there and talked about everything and nothing. Sesshomaru picked up some grapes off a table for desert on the way and they sat munching and feeding each other.

He removed her suit jacket and felt the silky material under his fingers as he wrapped his arm around her. "Now," he said when their conversation quieted. "I have a gift for you."

Alicia sat back on her heals not sure of what to expect. Sesshomaru let go of her and reached behind the sofa. He picked up a small bag that was sitting behind the sofa. It was a Tiffany's bag. Alicia actually felt a little disappointed. 'He always got Tiffany's jewelry for his mating season girls. The harem girls, as the office calls them. Cheap girls in expensive jewels. I guess that's how he sees me now. I'm just another cheap ride until he finds his demoness life mate.'

Sesshomaru saw the momentary flash of disappointment in her eyes and said "Don't worry. I had this gift made just for you, myself. I didn't send Jakan out for me. It comes from my heart."

Alicia smirked 'Sly dog. He knows what I'm thinking. Well I guess jewels aren't all **that** bad!' She smiled and thanked him for his gift. She placed a light kiss on his cheek and giggled as she dug her hand into the tissue paper.

She pulled out a square-ish flat box the size of her palm. She was getting anxious at what type of precious metal or sparkling jewel lay inside. She opened up the velvet box and burst into hysterical laughter.

He could barely keep a straight face at the sight of Ms. Kensington in hysterics. "Your face is getting red. Take a breath, it's not that funny" he said with a hint of laughter.

She sat up and calmed herself enough to explain "NO! You don't understand! I was going to do something similar! HAHAHAHA! I was just…" she sighed "just waiting to get them back." Giggling overtook her and she fell back again.

He took the box from her hand and placed it on the coffee table of glass, fine wood, and gold. "Really?" he said as he crawled on top of her. "Are you saying you're as clever as I?" he said with a mischievous grin.

Alicia looked up at him and said "I was worried for minute. I thought you were grouping me in with the rest of your ladies."

"You? No. You're different" he said seriously as he rested his body down on top of hers. His lips captured hers in a kiss and their hands began to roam.

On the table, in the velvet box, was a pair of earrings and a pendant. Set in each piece was a melted fly cam.

* * *

The days flew by and Ms. Kensington and Lord Sesshomaru kept their love affair a secret. Alicia enjoyed the secret nature of their relationship and she suspected Sesshomaru did as well. Then one morning during an ordinary week at work the couple made a discovery that would forever change their relationship. 

"So how have you been, Ms. Kensington?" said Lord Sesshomaru as he pulled out his chair and settled himself at his desk. "I believe I have a few meetings this morning and I'm anxious to get them out of the way." It was at this point he noticed that Alicia was quiet and not pouring out her usual yes Sir's and no Sir's. "What's wrong with you?" He made sure to straighten his favorite tie and press out the folds on his shirt. "And what's with that look" examining his claws, "you don't have a nail file do you?"

Alicia sat in the chair next to his desk working off a note pad. "No, nothing's wrong. I've been so run down lately. I think that entire event at the lab really wore me out. I think I need a vacation. I've been having dizzy spells and I can't seem to get enough sleep. This morning my stomach was quite uneasy. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. Don't worry it won't interrupt your schedule. I'll be there while you're at lunch with those politicians. That reminds me I made some note cards for you to read over tonight so you're well prepared for that meeting tomorrow." She replied with a certain spacey-ness that was uncharacteristic for her and a bit too distant for his liking.

He put his hands on the desk and looked straight at her. 'God, those eyes could pierce through a diamond wall' she thought. She turned to meekly meet his glare.

"You smell different today..." he said.

"Sir, I'm really not in the mood to-"

"no no no, not crotch pheasants or anything...you smell...like..." a grimace smeared across his face while the disgust burned in his eyes. "The last time I smelled that...You're pregnant." His face became impassive again. "How long did you think you could hide that from me?"

"Sir—"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Sir...I'm not pregnant" Alicia tried to argue, but he must have been right. She knew he was right. 'You'd better not be right this time...' They kept their voices low even though his large office was scanned for bugs regularly and separated from the rest of the office.

He regained his unconcerned look and went back to examining his hands. "So, who is the father?" he said louder. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Sir!" she continued to whisper.

"Do you have any hand cream? My skin looks a little dry." He spared her a side glance. "What? Who is it?"

"You know it's you!" she yelled.

"Hmf." It took a moment for the fact to set in. "Yes," he looked at her blankly "I know, and so will every other demon in this organization that gets a whiff of you." 'Shit. What am I going to do now? I can't be a father to a half breed!'

She could feel the blood pumping through her veins, and then away from her face. 'He is always so inscrutable. Does everyone know already?'

"I have extra keen sense of smell, so perhaps you've gotten away with it for today, but I want you to take the day off tomorrow. You can get work done through teleconferencing. Make an appointment at a clinic and do it over the weekend. I hear they are rather simple procedures and don't take a long time to recover from. If you get it done on Friday that should leave you enough time to recover over the weekend and be in for work on Monday or Tuesday."

She sat in stunned silence. 'Clinic? Is it that simple? Am I really pregnant? Maybe it's just a virus. No…no…he's right. After last week it must be true. This baby…I could have a baby! Do I want it?' She searched her feelings and reflected for a moment at the preposterous thought of _her_ with a baby. 'Absurd. I don't have a nurturing bone in my body or the time in my schedule. Or the room in my heart…room in my heart—no there's plenty room there.'

Alicia's thoughts were interrupted by his casual demand to know what she was thinking.

"I was thinking about a baby. Me with a baby. Your baby."

He swallowed hard enough for Alicia to notice. "Yes, almost ludicrous. Me with a half-breed child. Ironic, no?" His eyes scanned his desk quickly for some type of distraction. "Of course I could never let that happen." She was staring at the molding along the wall and did not respond to him as quickly as he liked. He continued more seriously "Ms Kensington, it is ridiculous" and without humor added "and I will not allow it" He added more quietly "I do care for you, but not the idea of mixed children. It is unacceptable."

Without thinking she responded with "Of course not sir, I know you're afraid." He stared at her icily. She noticed his chest heave a little then he replied through clenched teeth. "If my fatherly instinct were not so strong I may have killed you for that little insolence."

'He must be scared. Animals usually strike out when they're frightened' she thought. "Strong fatherly instinct? _Make an appointment at a clinic_" she said while imitating him examining his hands. "Huh, I think tomcats have more fatherly instinct."

With his voice low and raspy he said "I think you need to take the rest of the day off. You need to make that appointment today." She could tell he was on the verge of slicing her belly open himself. "The logic in my mind is saying terminate it, while every other fiber of my being is reacting to you and _it_ without my brain's consent, Alicia. The very scent of your…" he hesitated in saying it "…condition, is affecting me and whatever drives the need to pass on my genetic material. I don't want your child, but it is there nonetheless. You need to visit the clinic. Go. Get rid of it."

Alicia thought back about the various clandestine nights, afternoons, and mornings they shared. They had tried to be careful and prevent this from happening…most of the time. They would be in the throws of passion and unprepared. She would say '_Sir, you know if we do this I could get pregnant. We need to get a condom or something.'_ He wouldn't respond and would ignore her words. Alicia took it as some kind of wordless signal that he didn't think that would be so awful. She thought in response to her memories 'I guess I was wrong. I thought maybe he had gotten past that silly snobbery.'

She walked towards the door of his office and stopped before she opened it. "It's hard to believe, sir that you feel so strongly about killing this child, yet you cannot say the word abortion. Is that instinct too sir?"

"Why do Americans always have to make such a big deal over this issue. It's legal Ms. Kensington. Plus, I thought you were Pro-Choice."

"I am, but choice, in its most basic form is a dichotomy. Yes or no. I believe I have the right to chose either yes _or_ no."

"If it were up to you, what would you have chosen?"

She raised her eyebrows and snorted at his question. "It _is_ up to me" and closed the door behind her. Alicia walked out the door and soon after left the building. 'Let him chew on that for a while. He knows I can disappear without him being able to find me. Master Myoga trained me well. I also know that he feels humans are unpredictable. I won't call into work tomorrow. I'll make an appointment. How could I bring this child into the world with such a father? He'd probably kill it as soon as he could to protect his pride. He would include infanticide on his to do list, just another daily task. How can I love such a psycho? Oh c'mon Al, you know that isn't the real him. This just caught him off guard, as it did you.'

* * *

That afternoon she left a voice message on his cell phone about what clinic, where and when she would have 'the procedure' done. When she got home she decided to change into a set of pajamas. She sat on her bed as she removed her shoes. 'Who am I kidding; even **I** couldn't say abortion out loud. It isn't right. Our stupidity and thoughtlessness were the cause of this. I'm a selfish fool.' She thought to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed and cried. 'A selfish fool.'

* * *

The next day dragged on as she questioned whether or not she should run. 'I could run away to some random location and start a new life with my child.' It was also Sesshomaru's child, and she couldn't ignore his right to decide either. 'Plus if I run away, how will I care for a child who is half demon all on my own? How do demons develop? Is it different? What kind of extra risks are there for the pregnancy, are there any? What if someone finds out he's a half demon? What if some government official finds out? Would they capture and do tests on my baby? As much as I hate Sesshomaru now, he is the only one who can have protect us. Since he won't it's futile to think we could live normally or even happily, or at all, without him. 

'It wouldn't only be Sesshomaru who would be looking for us. Sesshomaru has enemies and they'd be after me anyway. All the information I have about the secret goings on with the DDL make me a prime target for his enemies. What would they do when they found I was carrying his child? No. None of this is good. This is not the world a child needs to be brought into. Damn him for being right. DAMN! "Damn you" she said to the empty room. "Damn you".

* * *

Alicia had a light and dreamless sleep. She didn't dream, but kept waking up each hour, dreading the 'procedure' the next day. She drove herself to the clinic and planned to take a cab home later. No one could know about it, so she had to take care of this alone. 'Alone? I have to do this alone.' She felt a bit of panic and loneliness rise inside her. She walked from the parking garage under the building towards the front door of the building. She was going over a mental checklist of all the things she needed and had prepared for when she arrived home, when she felt a strong clawed hand grab her arm. 

"Sir? What—OW!" He was holding on strongly and pulling her away from the door.

"Come with me" he said without looking at her.

The first thought that came to her mind was 'He's going to kill me.' He quickly forced her into his limo, which was parked on the curb, apparently waiting for them.

"Sir" she started after he had seated himself across from her, "what are you doing? My appointment is 15 minutes!" 'He's going to terminate me!'

"Are you 15 minutes early for everything Ms Kensington? Driver." He indicated to the driver with a nod that they were to go. He did not look at her, but rather straightened his already straight cuffs and fiddled with his watch.

As they drove she stared at him. Alicia knew he could feel her eyes on him, and she was thinking about where he was taking her and why. She had heard around the water cooler of the one-way limo drives of those employees that displeased him or were worse, disloyal to him. They were driven out to some mystery location and somehow disposed of. Yet she couldn't recall Sesshomaru actually coming along for the ride in any of these stories.

She finally summoned the courage to ask him where they were off to. "Sir? Where are you taking me?"

He opened his mouth and sighed then cleared his throat. "You are going to my brother's s summer home up north."

"Oh God, Sir, how…" She took a few deep breaths and tried to face her death bravely. "How will you do it, Sir?"

He faced her, his eyes darted from side to side then back to her face. "We're driving. Is it not obvious to you?"

"No, Sir, its not."

His face contorted his perfect features for a moment "I had underestimated the effects of pregnancy on human brains. Maybe I should drop you off at that clinic again" he smiled faintly "for your own mental benefit."

"Sir, this is not a joke," She said seriously "my life is in your hands. I have the right to know how you will take it."

"Take what?"

"My life! How will you kill me? It's been a couple of years that I have faithfully served you. Please give me the respect that I deserve."

"Heh."

"Heh? Heh what?"

He looked out the window, crossed his arms, then brought his fist to his mouth in thought. He gazed out the window and took a moment before he answered her. "I am not going to terminate you." He began to rub his palms together and without looking at her explained "We are going to my brother's home up north."

"Wha-, why? Why are you bringing me there?"

"To hide you." He looked Alicia straight in the eye, "I want to protect you. You were right when you said I was afraid. Times are changing. I can't hold on to the past. I'm always promoting forward thinking, but I—" Sesshomaru bit his lip. He was almost babbling. "The point is I won't kill you."

Alicia let out a breath of relief. "Oh, thank you sir."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Were you really afraid, Alicia? I've told you before you're a huge asset to the DDL and I can't dispose of you so lightly."

Alicia replied with tight lips. "Right. Thank you, sir." 'Why can't he just say '_because I care'_. I'm carrying your child you big idiot! His child! I almost forgot!' "What will you do with the child sir? Will you kill it?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. He looked out the window. "Sir?" Alicia wasn't sure if he had heard her, or if he was simply ignoring her question. He was lost in thought. 'Maybe he hasn't decided yet.'

* * *

Later on, as evening crept over the land, Alicia and Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha's and Kagome's front door. Inuyasha grumbled, but could sense his brother and Alicia were in need. Kagome made dinner and served her guests first. As Inuyasha waited for his food he said "So what's going on? Why's Alicia smell so funny?" 

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide at his brother's then narrowed at Alicia. "Hey Kensington, are…are you?...?" Alicia was frustrated with Inuyasha's hesitation.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I got knocked up!" Kagome faltered as she served Inuyasha his food.

Inuyasha's embarrassment made him stutter. "Oh…uhhh…I thought …you got the flu 'er somthin'…uh…I'm sorry…not sorry bout the kid…unless…but if you're…uh…"

Sesshomaru had no patience with his brother's lack of social skills and said "Yes Inuyasha she is with child." He gave Alicia a momentary glance then spoke some more to Inuyasha. "She is now more of a target than ever. I request that you keep her here until her time. You will be compensated for food and other expenses. I will check in periodically." Sesshomaru stood, thanked Kagome for the meal he didn't eat and walked towards the door.

Kagome ran an eye over Alicia and heard Inuyasha say "So is it yers, Sesshoamru? Er What?"

"You should not jump to that conclusion, Inuyasha, simply because I" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at them "have left her here."

Alicia looked down at her plate and felt all eyes on her. "Right" said Inuyasha. Knowing he'd get no answer form Sesshomaru he turned to Alicia who suddenly lost her appetite.

Before Inuyasha could ask Al Sesshomaru said "I am leaving her in your care, not to be interrogated Inuyasha."

"I think I gotta right to know , what if the father comes lookin' for 'er? Huh? How am I gonna know if the guy is legit?"

"Simple, you imbecile. You will smell him. Also, one last addendum. Ms. Kensington is to have no visitors. When she begins to show keep her more secluded." Alicia could see Inuyasha beginning to object. She stood up before he could explode and looked to Lord Sesshomaru. "Sir," she walked up to him and said "This isn't just not working. I'm sure there is somewhere—"

"No." He cut her off. His golden eyes looked sternly at Kagome and Inuyasha. "This is my family. You will stay with them."

Ms. Kensington looked up at him and mumbled "I just don't understand you. Not at all."

Kagome could sense their desperation and while Inuyasha questioned the parentage she stood suddenly and walked over to the couple. She put her hands on Alicia's arms and said "Come on Alicia, I'll show you to your room It's the same one you stayed in last time."

Alicia could feel the uneasiness in Kagome's voice. Al thought 'Here I go again, causing more trouble in this house.'

* * *

After Sesshomaru left, Alicia sat on her bed and Kagome came in to say good night. "Is there anything else you need, Alicia?" 

"No, thank you" she responded, absent mindedly.

Alicia gazed up at the moon and marveled at its brightness. Kagome came in and closed the door behind her. She said "Alicia?"

"Hm?"

"Are you, are you happy about the baby?"

"To be honest Kagome, I'm really frightened. I think once I get past the fear I will be, but for now I'm just scared.

"Oh." Kagome sat down on the ed and Alicia felt Kagome had something she wanted to talk about. She took a guess and said "So…are you and Inuyasha thinking about having babies?"

Kagome looked away and Alicia realized she'd made a mistake. "Well actually…we were, but…" Kagome's eyes began to tear. "But I…can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't have babies!" said Kagome as she burst into tears.

Alicia was struck by the irony of their situation. Alicia had an unwanted pregnancy, but Kagome wanted a baby but couldn't have one. 'No, I want this baby' Alicia amended her thought 'I'm just unprepared. Do all mother's have this fear? These feelings of inadequacy?' Kagome's tears kept coming and Alicia did what she could to comfort t Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru was back at Western Financial listening to a report from his father. "So, Chichioya, can you explain the items highlighted on this receipt?" Sesshomaru handed him the slip of paper. 

"Hmmm. Yes" said his father seriously. "I bought them." He then handed the long receipt back to his son behind the desk.

"Yes, I know" said Sesshomaru on the verge of losing his patience. "What were you doing in Victoria's Secret, Chichioya? What did this store have to do with the mission I sent you on?"

"The spy-demoness went in there. I needed to follow her."

"Yes, but why spend 500USD's when you were just following her?"

"Well..." Inutaisho fidgeted and looked at the ceiling then back at the stern face of his son. The two of them looked the same age, yet there were centuries between them. "She noticed me, and I covered my tracks by pretending I was interested in mating."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. He said "Father, you must stop sleeping with the enemy."

"I can have fun, if I please. I always get the job done. That reminds me, my rocket shoes need to be fixed and I need a refill on the poison cufflinks"

"Dammit Chichioya!" Sesshomaru slammed the desk and got out of his chair. He turned and looked out a nearby window. Jakan dove behind Inutaisho's chair and trembled at Sesshomaru's sudden outburst. "You…you are such a fool! If you keep up this ridiculous behavior our family will have yet, another illegitimate half breed! And why?" Sesshomaru turned and looked at his father "Why must you use up Western Financials resources? You don't NEED rocket shoes, you FLY!"

"It impresses the ladies" responded his father mater of factly.

"You don't require poison cuffs, you have poison of your own in your claws!"

"They are just too much fun NOT to use!" laughed his father.

Sesshomaru sat back down in his chair and rubbed his temples. Inutaisho said "What is really going on Sesshomaru? What are you…oh what was that phrase…stressing out about?"

"Chichoya?"

"Yes?"

"How….how did you deal with the shame?"

His father sensed Sesshomaru's need and leaned forward "Of what?"

"Right, never mind, of course," Sesshomaru continued to rub his temples. He slowed a bit, but kept his animalistic eyes closed. "You died right after. You had no dealings with the shame of Inuyasha. It was placed squarely on my shoulders as your successor" he said to himself.

Inutaisho began to furrow his brow. He became serious and said "You have sired a child with Ms. Kensington, haven't' you?" He nodded knowing Sesshomaru's situation strictly through intuition.

Sesshomaru sat in his chair and put his head down on the desk. "Oh father…this is horrible. I sent her to take care of the thing, but…I…that would be like running away from the problem."

"Hmmm. You see this child as a problem?"

Sesshomaru raised his head. "Yes! I Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands!" He placed his head back down on the desk. "A half breed father. A miserable accident like Inuyasha. Oh seven hells, Chichioya! What if" he sat up with horror written on his face "he sounds like Inuyasha! Shit I can hear it already! He'll sit around the house all day scratching his crotch and calling me Oyaji!" He brought his hand to his head and sat back in his chair. "Oh dear Gods! What if he wants to marry a human! As if a half mortal child wasn't bad enough, mortal grandchildren? Oh the… dreadfulness!" Sesshomaru again rested his head on the desk.

"Was Inuyasha's life really so miserable?" asked Inutaisho. "I know I missed much of it and I feel a deep regret not being there." He noticed Sesshomaru was not in a talkative mood. "Inuyasha is very happy now. Everyone's life has trials, pure youkai included. You need to learn to welcome this child. It will teach you much of what you need to learn about yourself."

Sesshomaru regained his composure and said "I know enough about myself. I've known myself longer than anyone."

"Untrue, Sesshomaru. I knew you before you were born. I knew you through my own father, I knew you through myself, though I could not see it at the time. HaHA! A grand father! I'm going to be Inu-grandpa!"

Sesshomaru was confused by his fathers words 'I see nothing of myself in my father, except this one unfortunate accident.' "No, you won't. I don't know what I'll do to prevent it, but I can't let this happen."

Inutaisho let out a defeated sigh. "Was I as ever as stubborn as you? Perhaps not, but I hope you learn quickly for Ms. Kensington's sake." He then stood and walked towards the door. Inutaisho put his hand on the door knob and said as an after thought "Oh, and you are wrong about Inuyasha. He was not an accident." Inutaisho then tried to turn the door knob and make a smooth exit. He jiggled it, and jiggled it again.

Sesshomaru said "Turn it, Chichioya"

"I did" responded his father. "Damned futuristic door openers!" jiggle jiggle

"Turn it" said Sesshomaru as he walked up from his desk and across his large office. He didn't want to have to replace the door knob…again. Door knobs were one of the few things his father just could not adjust to.

"I did!" said his father, now using a two handed grip.

"At the same time as pushing, Chichioya."

"Grrrrrrgh!" growled his father.

Sesshomaru, recognizing where Inuyasha got his temper, gently turned the knob and opened the door. The men exchanged glances and were on their separate ways.


	2. Pregnancy

All unoriginal characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi

**Month 2**

Sesshomaru dropped in one evening during the end of Alicia's second month and announced he was staying for the weekend. Sesshomaru sat with them while they ate dinner, taking a liberal amount of time running his eyes over Alicia. She ignored his many glances and enjoyed her food.

As Sesshomaru discussed the state of Western financial and the DDL with Inuyasha she found herself distracted by a yearning. 'I've missed him. He was good to me, even if his words were harsh. He's keeping me here to protect me. I've missed his touch…'

Sesshomaru was saying "Making Western Financial a legitimate firm will not be difficult. The DDL is doing well with its own recruiting program and…"

Ms Kensington's eyes were on Sesshomaru, but her mind was in the bed room. She slowed her chewing and did her best to control her desire. She had no idea what Sesshomaru was saying, but nodded at the appropriate times and asked no questions.

* * *

After dinner Alicia retired to the room she was staying. Inuyasha and Kagome said goodnight, heading upstairs holding hands. 

Al looked out the window to the far side from the door and heard the door softly click closed behind her. She heard the fabric of Sesshomaru's suit rustle slightly as he walked to her side. He casually put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat. He looked out on the moonlit scene with her and asked "So what do you think of my idea? About creating a new cover for the DDL?"

"I'm sure it's perfect" she said still looking out the window.

"What do you mean? You heard my proposal" he said.

"No…I didn't" she admitted turning her attention to her fidgety fingers. "I…I…was distracted."

"I see" he said, already able to smell her desire.

She turned to him and asked "Can you explain it to me, again?" She shyly began stroking his forearm with her finger.

He watched her hands and he slowed his speech. "Yes, of course" he said. His hands come out of his pockets and took her hands in his. Soon she was leaning up against his chest playing with is tie. He stroked her back and smelled her hair. "You see Ms. Kensington, Western Financial is not quite as secret as it used to be." His voice was that of a lover, but the content was that of her employer.

Ms Kensington looked up at him and they kissed.

"It's" his words' were interrupted by probing kisses "However, mmm its…mmm its' not a total loss…."

Sesshomaru shed his jacket as Ms. Kensington worked on the buttons of his shirt. She said between kisses "Please …Mmmmf!...explain, sir."

He lifted her light sweater over her head while saying "We already have a variety of" he stroked the bare skin of her back and arms while their breathing became heavier "professionals—ooooh"

They collapsed onto the bed. He continued to explain, though he doubted she was absorbing any more than she had at dinner. "Then there is also the matter of our generous sponsors who—uh—yah" he said as her hands found their way into his pants. She helped him remove his remaining clothing and he hers.

He rolled over on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him. He continued his proposal. "Who…who…do require mmmm financial services. It would be…." Their kisses continued to interrupt his explanation. "Not be…too far fetched…Mmm uhn…to transition it into Mmmmrgh a legitimate business. Uh!"

"mmm I see…yes, yes…uhnnn I see" replied Ms. Kensington, rather enthusiastically. Business fell away to pleasure and the pair fell asleep after their exertions.

* * *

In the morning Al woke up first and found Sesshomaru had slid down. She had drifted off to sleep in his arms, now his head lay on her chest. She stroked his hair and kissed his head. He mumbled "Don't worry mmmommmy, I won't let them hurt you…" Al smirked and thought 'Even the mighty Lord Sesshomaru had a mommy.' "Hm hm" 

He stirred and woke. He cleared his throat and slid his hands up and down her body. In a groggy voice he said "mmm. So that's pregnancy sex."

Alicia said "I've missed you. It's been a while since we've had any alone time." She added sarcastically "Please don't be so romantic."

He said "Who said it was about romance? You required satisfaction as much, or more so than I did." He sat up pulling the sheets up over his waist.

She rolled over and away from him. He followed her draping his arm over her. He nuzzled and spoke with his even voice into her neck. "I'm…I'm sorry. I--" he sighed unsure of how to proceed "This is strange for me, and I miss having you at my side." To emphasize his point he kissed her bare shoulder. "I do…love…you Ms. Kensington, but I do not love what is happening to us."

Alicia elbowed him and pushed her face deep into her pillow. Her words were muffled but he could hear them "I love you too, but you hurt me. This is so frightening to me. This is so very hard! I know you're scared too, but that means we have to work together not against each other."

"Scared? This Sesshomaru? Why do you keep saying that?" he asked indignantly.

She sat up and turned to look at him. "Yes you" she said with understanding. She leaned back on her elbows and looked at him "I'm saying it because I know you're afraid Sesshomaru." He nodded, unsure of how to reply. If he said he was afraid he'd lose his pride, if he said he wasn't he wouldn't be able to explain his inner conflict over the child.

"I don't" his hand slid down her body and rested on her lower belly "want this child."

"If you keep talking like that you'll find that child won't want you, either."

He looked unsettled but tried to play it off. "Who would not want me?" he said unconvincingly, looking out the window.

Alicia laughed and thought 'Maybe he doesn't want to be a father because he doesn't want to be afraid. Maybe he **does** want this child. He must. Again, his ridiculous pride is in the way. Why can't he just admit he's afraid, already?'

He reached down and stroked her face. He felt his desire rising again, but could also hear the couple upstairs stirring. "I must dress. This won't look good. Plus, while I am up north here I have a project I need to attend to. I will do that this afternoon."

* * *

**Month 3**

Sesshomaru's next visit was a quiet one, but he still felt conflict over the baby. Still at odds with his instincts, he struggled with the idea of a half-human child. The group sat around a round table on the deck in the back yard. A large umbrella was opened up over the table and shaded the people sitting there. Inutaisho was also there for a visit. The family sat around the table passing bowls of bar-b-que food to each other. Sesshomaru's plate was empty.

Sesshomaru felt a compulsion to sit next to Ms. Kensington and sniff all the food that went on her plate and inspect everything that she touched. She was used to his fussing as it came on gradually. It was too obvious at this point that he was the father. No one said anything, but one look from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru forced himself to leave the table.

He walked over to the railing of the deck, away from the table and looked off into the forest. He found himself unconsciously searching for predators or other signs of danger. 'Dammit! I have got to get control of myself. I must rise above these instincts if I am to rid myself of this child. She's growing fast. Kagome or Inuyasha may not notice, but her belly is getting slightly rounder.'

"Sesshomaru?" inquired Inutaisho as he walked up behind his son. "What is wrong?" He only received a sharp look from over Sesshomaru's shoulder. 'That look even gives me the chills! But I am his father. I must get him in the right!' "You are doing a wonderful job protecting her. She has not complained once."

"She's not a demoness." Sesshomaru's eyes scanned the edge of the forest. "They're the ones who complain."

"Hahahaha…perhaps. Though I do recall your sweet mother saying she appreciated my presence. She was not a typical demoness though. She was so lovely. I missed her, and still do."

"You can always go buy another just like her."

"How can you say things about her like that!"

"I can say them because they are the truth."

"Your mother may have been my concubine, but that does not take away the fact that I loved her dearly." Inutaisho realized Sesshomaru was trying to change the subject to _anything_ but this new baby. "You are trying to change the subject. The point is the two of you will be wonderful parents. There is no need to worry."

"This child will be so weak, just like her! Just like Inuyasha. What a wretched life he had" said Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho walked up next to his son and leaned on the railing with him. He allowed his gaze to fall out upon the back yard and surrounding woods. They both looked back and found Inuyasha laughing, relaxed with a beer in his hand, and an adoring wife at his side. Ms. Kensington was smiling as well.

Inutaisho broke the silence with a question. "Was Inuyasha so miserable? I think he has done well for himself. As for Ms. Kensington, no, Sesshomaru, you are wrong" said his father, seriously. "She is strong. It is a trait even the most delicate human women have. They keep it inside themselves, cultivating it like a pearl. They then pass it onto their children to hold within themselves. Your sweet mother had a string of pearls within her. One of beauty, one of intellect, one of strength—"

"She was weak! How can you say this?" retorted Sesshomaru.

"Not all strength is measured in blood spilled Sesshomaru. Much of a woman's strength stems from love and sacrifice. Your mother may not have had poison toxins, or even sharp caws, but she was not afraid to sacrifice herself for you." Inutaisho finished what he had come to say. His stern brow gave way to a friendlier face. "Now, that fruit salad looks tasty. I will partake in it! You should too!" Inutaisho gave Sesshomaru a few loving taps on the shoulder and headed back to the table.

Sesshomaru got lost in thought, again. He remembered the day he learned of his mother's death.

_As a child of no more than six he raced through his mother's apartments. "Mother! Motherrr!" his screeching voice echoed through her empty apartments. _

_Two of Inutaisho's harem ladies grabbed him. "She has gone to heaven" they said "She has committed seppuku to give you a better life..."_

Sesshomaru's memory faded and he came back to the present. 'In the demon culture I was insignificant as a lowly concubine's son. She took her own life so I would be sent to my father. When I went to live with him I impressed him and became his successor.'

He thought back again and images of his first encounters at court and his father, who seemed so massive at the time, came to mind.

_As a small child Sesshomaru walked from his palanquin, accompanied by guards, through the gates of his father's massive dog demon den. It was dark, but soon the overwhelming colors of the court were mixed with whispers and stares of the other demons there. _

_Sesshomaru remembered thinking 'They're all whispering about me…' The guards he walked with brought him to the throne. The Inu No Taisho sat upon his throne in splendorous armor and looked quite stern and intimidating to a young Sesshomaru. _

_Inu No Taisho stood and everyone bowed their heads to the ground. Sesshomaru looked side to side with large golden eyes and did the same. Then he heard a boisterous laugh, full of warmth. Sesshomaru wanted to cry. The little boy thought 'I want my mommy. Am I doing something wrong? I can't cry! All these ladies and lords will laugh at me!' _

_He lifted his eyes just a tad and saw the stern demon was no longer so. He was smiling and happy. Inu No Taisho picked up Sesshomaru over his head and said 'So **you** are my son! Ah yes! I see you will make a great warrior Sesshomaru! Great indeed! Hahaha! You will bow to no one as my son!'_

Back in the present everyone at the table let out a roar of laughter and snapped Sesshomaru out of his dazing.

He heard Inuyasha tease "Hey Bare-bum, ya want some fruit salad? Hahah!" He saw his father turn to look at him with a guilty smile.

'Ugh!' thought Sesshomaru. 'Why the bare-bum story? I don't have time for this humiliation. I have a project to attend to.'

Sesshomaru walked up to the table and ignored his brother's jeering. Sesshomaru said "I have something to attend to. I will be back after the sun sets." Sesshomaru then promptly left.

* * *

**Month 4**

One hot and humid afternoon Alicia decided to lay down in the air conditioning and nap in her bed. The breeze from the air conditioner stirred the curtains around the window. Inuyasha and Kagome had left earlier to go shopping, which had become a weekend ritual for them.

Alicia's hearing and smell had improve drastically during her pregnancy. She read that it was a rather common phenomenon yet she couldn't believe it was happening to her. Alicia lay in the room with the air conditioner blowing, yet she still heard car doors close and voices coming from outside. 'They must be home.'

The voices came in the front door and soon a cheery Kagome popped her head in Al's room. "Hey, sorry to bug you, but Inuyasha and I saw something at antique shop and though it would be perfect for you and the baby!"

With little effort Inuyasha brought in a bassinette. It was a dark whicker color and lined with new white sheets.

"Wow!" said Al "Thank you guys!" She felt tears rising. "It's…so…sweet…" she sniffled and couldn't hold back her crying anymore.

Inuyasha felt some discomfort and awkwardly said "Oh c'mon Al, don't get all teary eyed." She hiccupped after more cries then gained her composure again. "Thanks. For everything. You've been so great….with everything. For letting me stay here, and and—"

"Don't mention, it" said Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled out a plastic bag and said "Oh we almost forgot! We bought the lining and stuff, but also this!" She held up a tiny little pillow.

Inuyasha said "We figured that the little one's gonna need some place to sleep once it uh…ya know…gets outta there". Inuyasha pointed to Al's ever increasing belly.

"You mean, after he's born?" laughed Al.

Inuyasha already red-faced said "Yeah you know what I meant." He scratched the back of his head.

Kagome said "I'm going to go make some lunch. Alicia? Do you want that…uh…particular sandwich again?"

"Mmm. Yes please!" replied Alicia. Kagome went back to the kitchen and Inuyasha gave Al a questioning look. Alicia answered his wordless question saying "Tuna fish, mustard, and cheerios!"

"Huh?" he said. "All together? On the same sandwich?"

"Yep. Kagome sticks the cheerios into the tuna for me. OH! It's SO GOOD! The mustard has to be Dijon though. I'm getting all these weirdo cravings, but damn are they satisfying when I get what I want!" she said, rubbing her hands together.

During Sesshomaru's visit that month, he cared for Alicia, but said nothing of the bassinette. He left only after a few short hours, but returned the next day and spent the night.

* * *

**Month 5**

The next month, Sesshomaru came to visit and brought Dr. Totosai with him. The doctor brought in a bunch of clunky equipment into the bedroom where Alicia was napping.

"Helloooooo there Ms. Kensington" said Dr. Totosai as he wildly swung around a smooth white handle around. "We'll use this dealie here connected to that monitor to see in your tummy! This is SO exciting! Another addition to the dog clan!"

Sesshomaru growled at Totosai's words and the Dr. stuttered and decided to reword his enthusiasm. "I-I-I mean, I'm excited to see you're with child Ms. Kensington, whoever the proud father may…uh…be...heh heh."

While Totosai set up the equipment Sesshomaru mentioned he would be gone the next day, but would be back the following one. Ms. Kensington didn't ask why. 'It's probably work. It's always work. I think he's working to get away from me.'

Sesshomaru closely observed everything Dr. Totosai did to Ms. Kensington and was obviously trying to cover his concern. He fluffed her pillow and sniffed the gel applied to her stomach. He tapped on the machines that stood next to her and kept an ear on what the doctor was telling them.

When the images began to stream into the monitor Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he leaned closer. He almost smiled until he realized eyes were on him and he sat back trying to look disinterested.

Ms. Kensington thought 'Bull shit you don't want this child, Sesshomaru. Bull shit you don't!'

"Everything looks just dandy" said Dr. Totosai. The parents looked at him expectantly. Totosai returned their look with a vacant stare.

The couple looked at each other and back at Totosai.

Sesshomaru asked "Is it a boy or a girl?" He thought 'If it is a girl I may overlook her half-breed nature. A female would not carry on my legacy. If it is a male…then that's another story.'

Alicia leaned forward as Dr. Totosai tapped his finger on his chin. He said "Hmmmm…" 'I am not sure how Sesshomaru will deal with this information…' He got lost in his own thoughts and when he came back to reality he noticed the two people in the room looking at him. "What?" he asked.

Sesshomaru snapped, without patience "The sex of the child you senile old fool!"

"OOooooh. I don't know. I didn't check. It looks nice and healthy, though!" he responded all smiles.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and growled, baring his fangs. "TotosaIIIII!"

Totosai took this as his signal to run. He ran around the stairs and the hallway underneath them several times and then out the back door. "I—I—I—I can always check next time, Sesshomaru!" he yelped as he ran outside Alicia's window and around to the front of the house.

* * *

**Month 6**

Another month had passed and Alicia had settled into a routine. She was showing now and started to become frustrated that her clothing didn't fit. She had noticed more than her belly was larger. Her legs, her breasts, her arms, and her ass were all bigger and sore. Sesshomaru was compelled to tell her she looked beautiful, even if he didn't mean it. He cared about Ms. Kensington, even if she were carrying a child that he didn't want.

Sesshomaru walked out into the back yard and found Inuyasha raking up the autumn leaves. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say around Al anymore. He told Sesshomaru "She's a freaking emotional rollercoaster! I don't know what the fuck to say!"

Kagome heard his swearing from inside and screamed "SIT INUYASHA! You better get a hold of your swearing before the baby comes!"

After Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole in the ground he said "So, Sesshomaru, are ya leavin' again? Workin' on that mysterious project of yers?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I am." Sesshomaru then turned and walked away.

"Hey! Sesshomaru….Sesshomaru!" The lord kept walking and went straight for the gate. "HEY YOU STINKIN' AROGANT A—" he rethought his use of invectives knowing Kagome was in earshot "JERK YOU AROGANT JERK YOU TELL AL THAT YER LEAVIN'! I AIN'T DOIN' IT FOR YOU!"

Sesshomaru kept walking and was soon out of sight. Inuyasha went back to raking and muttered "Damn…mumble grumble…Al's gonna be all cryin' and boohooin'…" Inuyasha went over the recent scenes in his mind and knew how telling Alicia that Sesshomaru had left again would play out. He grumbled "She'll say _He' hates me waaaah!_...then she'll get all pissy at me, cuz I'm there. Grrrrrr…damn you Sesshomaru!...Rrrrr….she'll say _Yer just like him! All men are the same…mwaaah!_ Then Kags'll spend another freakin' night tryin' to calm her down.'

* * *

**Month 7**

Alicia gained better control over her emotions and her appetite by the next month, and was looking beautiful. Her hair was thicker and shinier than it had ever been. Her skin took on a glow and suppleness that Sesshomaru was impressed by. All he wanted to do was touch her skin.

Sesshomaru found it much more difficult to leave her side and the pull to be close to her was intense. He brushed her hair and she brushed his. They spoke business and had pleasant evenings while he was there. He stayed an extra night at the house, but left early the next morning.

He returned the next evening and spent another night by Ms. Kensington's side. He stood at the foot of her bed looking out the window up at the moon while she slept. The lattice over the window created squares of moonlight to splash across her bed.

That night he again mulled over the conflict in his heart. 'Do I want this baby? Inuyasha did not turn out a weakling. Will this child be able to defend itself? My daughter…' He squinted his eyes shut and heard the last cries he ever heard out of his baby girl echoing in his ears.

Ms. Kensington woke, almost in response to Sesshomaru's turmoil. "Sir? What's wrong?" The moonlight spilled through the window behind him and across her fair skin.

"Nothing" he lied. He turned around and looked at her in the dark. Her thick winter comforter covered her changing body. His night vision picked up on the near flawless skin of her forearms, and her lustrous hair. "You look stunning Ms. Kensington."

She smiled and welcomed him into the bed. He took off his jacket and found a familiar comfort and warmth by snuggling next to her under the covers. His ears picked up the howling wind outside. His hand fell on her belly and he thought 'No. This child will be fine. I will not make the same mistakes.'

* * *

**Month 8**

The next month when Sesshomaru came to visit Ms. Kensington was absolutely huge. She was tired, but spent much of her time straightening up her bedroom and folding the blankets on her bed. She slightly offended Kagome when she asked her to dust a couple of times, but Sesshomaru explained that Ms. Kensington was merely nesting and that it had nothing to do with Kagome's already stellar record as a housekeeper.

Sesshomaru's visit lasted over a week. He followed Ms. Kensington around everywhere. He was always at the most 3 steps behind her. He was suspicious of anything and everything that came her way. Between Sesshomaru's over protectiveness and Ms. Kensington's nesting instincts, it was a miracle that Kagome didn't' lose her mind.

She sat at the dining room table with Inuyasha whispering "Nothing I do is good enough for her anymore! _Dust this, clean that_! she says. _Are you sure these sheets were cleaned in the hot water, Kagome? Can you arrange the chairs that way Kagome? I don't think the drapes are keeping out the draft, Kagome!_ I'm going to pop Inuyasha! I'm really just going to lose it!"

"Oh c'mon! It can't be all that bad. It ain't like Sesshomaru questionin' everything in that kitchen or how he growls at anythin' that comes into his little half a meter radius around Al. She was hard to deal with when she was all emotional. That was rough. Now ain't so bad. Now it's him!" he whispered back.

"Actually what's with her super senses? I thought Sesshomaru was the one who had that!" said Kagome.

The couple was at their wits end. Then they heard the bedroom door around the corner open. Al and her cow slippers shuffled into the bathroom that was conveniently located right next to her bedroom. Sesshomaru was right behind her, close enough to keep his hands on her hips. She turned at the door and said to Sesshomaru "I can do this alone" and closed the door in his face.

Lord Sesshomaru growled at the closed door and nervously paced back and forth. He scraped at the door a little with his clawed hand until he heard the toilet flush. He was sure to be in the door frame to meet her. Alicia looked his concerned face up and down and giggled. "I'm fine. I didn't fall in or anything."

She shuffled around the corner and said to Inuyasha and Kagome "I've been meaning to tell you guys thank you. You have been truly wonderful dealing with me and my pregnancy crazies. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your help and support. I could never have done this without you. Thank you."

* * *

**Birth**

On his next visit to Inuyasha's house Sesshomaru found an incredibly pregnant Ms. Kensington. Sesshomaru stood looking out the window as snow began to filter down out of the sky. "Do you remember when we first came here? It was snowing like this. It seems like just the other day that the blossoms were scattering on the wind."

Ms. Kensington stroked her round belly and smiled. She suddenly twisted her face and let out a "Mmrgh!" breaking the quiet.

Sesshomaru turned his head sharply. "Is it time?"

"I don't now. It could just be a cramp."

"Isn't your water supposed to break? Go stand in the tub."

"You're over-reacting, sir."

"No, I'm not. Go" he commanded.

"Oh what do you know? Like you're some kind of big baby expert! If you're the expert maybe you should give birth!" she snapped.

Sesshomaru evenly responded "Ms. Kensington, the first night of your visit you bled all over the floor after your encounter with the wolves in the forest. You were embarrassed by that, were you not?"

"Yes, sir" she said knowing where he was going with this.

"How would you feel if you had your…your…fluids—"

"Yes, sir, yes, yes, alright" she said begrudgingly. "Fine. Help me up."

Sesshomaru helped her stand and walked her to the bathroom around the corner. He helped her into the tub and said "Do you think we should call Dr. Totosai?"

"No, he said to wait, remember? It will take him time to get here, but it will also take a long time for the contractions to get closer" answered Alicia.

"Right" he responded.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you sir, before in there. I guess since neither of us have gone through this we're both kind of skittish. I'm sorry." When Sesshomaru didn't respond Ms. Kensington said "Sir?" He averted he gaze out the tiny window. "Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Helped a woman giving birth?"

"A woman? Don't be ridiculous" he said trying not to laugh.

"How about a demoness then?" she asked, realizing her mistake.

He became more serious and said "This is irrelevant. Perhaps you should lie down. You'll get tired soon, then whine about it" he said trying to change the subject.

Ms. Kensington, however, would not be deterred. "Right." Once her wide pregnant butt was planted on the porcelain tub she said "So?"

"So…" Sesshomaru gave her the same questioning look in return. "So…what?"

"The demoness…Tell me about the demoness and the baby you helped" Al said with a smile.

Sesshomaru sat down on the closed toilet and crossed one leg over the other. He looked out the window and up at the moon. "I would rather not."

"Please, sir?" 'He always tries to cover up the nicer things he does. This story sounds wonderful and I'd love to hear it now' she thought. She was unaware that he demoness was his lifemate and the baby, his daughter.

"I had a mate, and it was our child" he said succinctly.

Alicia's smile faded. "Oh, sir. I.." Alicia was shocked. "I had no idea. Who are they?" 'Is that why I'm such a problem? I'm a mistress! Holy shit! That dirt bag! Keep it calm Alicia, you need his help right now. Why haven't I ever heard of these people?'

"Who _were_ they. Maravegias made them a moot point Ms. Kensington. I would rather not discuss it."

Alicia felt a pit in her stomach. Alicia thought back to the battle in Hawaii with Sesshomaru's bitter enemy, Admiral Maravegias. Sesshomaru had won the battle after years of battling back and forth. Maravegias had taken Sesshomaru prisoner, humiliated him, tortured him, and apparently his family as well. She watched Sesshomaru transform into his true form and devour Maravegias alive. 'Sesshomaru let Maravegias off easy. I swear.' "I'm sorry, sir. I won't mention it again."

Sesshomaru nodded and went back to watching the moon.

* * *

A few hours later the sun had risen and Ms. Kensington was having more frequent contractions. She was sweating and let out an occasional whimper and groan when the contractions hit. Sesshomaru didn't like to do so, but decided Kagome and Inuyasha should know what was happening and woke them. 

Sesshomaru left Al sitting in the tub and woke the couple upstairs. Kagome was so excited and came rushing down the stairs. She flitted about brewing coffee and fixing a breakfast for her husband. "Oh Inuyasha! This baby will make us an aunt and uncle! Aren't you excited?" she bubbled from the kitchen. She kept herself busy with her morning routine, while the men just had to wait.

Inuyasha staggered through the hall scratching himself behind the ear and rubbing his bare belly. He retied his pj bottoms to secure them and said "Why do I gotta get outta bed? She's the one who's birthin" he mumbled to himself. He yelled to Kagome in the kitchen as he walked in to pee in the bathroom "Where's Kensington anyway--! Ah!" He stopped himself when he looked down and saw Ms. Kensington, sweaty, red faced, and panting in the tub.

"Sorry…Inuyasha…I'm…UrrrrrrghnnnNAAAA! I'm not getting up. I've broken my water in here, so tell Kagome not to worry about having to clean anything up.

Inuyasha backed out of the bathroom and told Kagome what he found. On her way from the kitchen she smacked Sesshomaru in the back of the head and said "How could you! I'm coming Alicia! I'll clean you up and make you comfortable!" She turned around before disappearing around the corner and said to Sesshomaru "How could you just leave her in there!"

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow at her admonishments.

* * *

Several hours later Alicia's contractions were more frequent. She lay in the bed she had been napping and sleeping in for the nine months previous. Alicia was more afraid than ever. She saw Sesshomaru lurking about the house through the door. Dr. Totosai came in time to help with the delivery and Kagome was his right hand. 

Totosai closed the door to the bedroom and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were locked out. Inuyasha sat Sesshomaru down because he was pacing nervously about in the living room. They looked out the large picture window there, but not at each other. "So," Inuyasha murmured "It's yer's ain't it?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. The child is mine" Sesshomaru finally admitted.

Sesshomaru expected Inuyasha to lace into him with whatever crude insults he could. He didn't. Inuyasha simply said "Congratulations."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with confusion and Inuyasha then said seriously "Hope things go okay. Be good ta that kid." Inuyasha met his elder brother's eye and said with some humor "Cuz if ya ain't, I'll kick yer ass with the Tetsusaiga. Better yet, I'll teach 'em ta use it on _you_!"

Totosai then emerged from the room wiping his hands. He announced "IT'S A BOY!"

Ms. Kensington could barely keep her eyes open and asked Kagome to take the crying babe from her arms. There were smiles and cheers all around, except for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha thought he looked scared shitless. His color was a sickly grey and his markings were slightly faded.

Kagome brought the child out to the men wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket. The baby had been cleaned off and was still crying. Ms. Kensington was already asleep. Sesshomaru refused to hold the child, but looked at it with great curiosity. The baby's eyes were not open, yet, but he did have little claws, and fine hair—the same color of his father's.

* * *

Later that evening when everyone had gone to bed Sesshomaru went to steal another peek at his son. Ms. Kensington was still asleep. 

Sesshomaru stood next to the bassinette and looked down his nose at the sleeping babe. "Hmf. What a wretched child is he" he said when the child opened his big golden eyes. He noticed a change in Ms. Kensington's heartbeat and said "You realize, Alicia, that if I don't kill him, someone else will."

"I'll take my chances with 'the someone else'." She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru standing like a predator over her child.

"They say hanyou's bring great misfortune. My father died because of his, what shall happen to me?" said Sesshomaru.

Alicia didn't respond. Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at his son who made a happy gurgling sound. 'He has Ms. Kensington's divine scent, but he has her weaknesses too…his blood is that of a half demon, not like mine or my father's. This child will suffer as Inuyasha did.' "He should not live. The amount of shame that he will endure and bring upon my clan is insufferable. He does not have the strength to survive."

Alicia was weak, but felt a burning anger inside her. "If you so much as put a finger on that child I will kill you, sir" she said sternly.

He laughed through his nose until he saw the burning in Ms. Kensington's eyes. His father's words came back to him. _'She is strong! It is a trait even the most delicate human women have!'_

Sesshomaru looked back to the baby and saw Ms. Kensington in the child. 'She was never too weak to work with nor to love. But they are human. They cannot compete with me, nor the rest of my kind.' He then thought of Inuyasha and all the times the half-breed had vested him in battle. 'But I do not have the fangs of my father to protect him.'

He looked down at the child and saw himself in the child. 'I cannot make this decision now. I need to think more about it. To kill this child…' He put his hand down into the bassinette and the baby's little hand grazed his. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he pulled away. He looked up and around the room, but not at Ms. Kensington. Sesshomaru walked out of the room briskly and out the back door into the falling snow.

Alicia was relieved, but still exhausted and in considerable pain. 'He's in conflict, but I can't wait around for him to make a decision. I can't waste any time. I have to get out of here! I have to hide, but I have to get out! I can't let anyone know where we've gone!'

Alicia tried to sit up, but found her body was not cooperating. She then listened to her child whimpering a bit and found the strength to sit up and lean on his bassinette. She looked down at her child who began to cry. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She sat back down on the bed and he quieted down. His little hands stuck out and moved about.

She hooked her finger around his and said "Your father is kind of scary, huh? You were so quiet, though" she whispered. "You're not scared of anything, huh? I'll have to find you a good fearless name, then." She kissed his soft forehead and she whispered in his ear "I'll never let him hurt you. Not him, not anyone." Ms. Kensington then plotted their escape.

She put the child back into the bassinette and began to pack the few necessities she had to carry. She had thought this out over the last nine months. She knew where she would go and how she would fund her travels.

She put on many layers of socks, and shoved her feet into a pair of shoes. She put on some warm clothing and found some gloves. She faltered a few times, losing her strength until she saw her baby. His eyes were open already and blinking at her. 'He is half demon. I wonder how much faster the rest of his development will be.' She found places to pack her weapons in and warm clothing Kagome had bought for the baby. _'We don't need any babe-sicles!'_ she had said. 'Oh, Kagome. I'm sorry to leave. I'll miss you.'

Alicia was more than fatigued. She was weary and drained. She looked out the window and saw Sesshomaru standing there. He was gazing out into the blackness of the woods, his back to the house. She decided now was a better time than any. She slipped out the front door in the snowy dead of night with her new born infant in her arms.

* * *

Cultural Notes: 

Seppuku is the Japanese tradition of ritual suicide. Men slice open their bellies, while women cut their own throats.

Palanquins were "A covered litter carried on poles on the shoulders of four or more bearers, formerly used in eastern Asia." (Thanks to Wikipedia for definition)


	3. Intervention, Incomplete

Intervention is by Madonna and Incomplete is a Backstreet Boys song. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi, but the OC's are MINE!

* * *

After Alicia found a new life in a quiet rural town, far from Tokyo, and she became very focused on being the best mother she could be. They could easily live off of her savings, which she had discreetly emptied before leaving behind her life with Sesshomaru. 

_I've got to save my baby,_

_because he makes me cry_

_I've got to make him happy_

_I've got to teach him how to fly_

Alicia laid her baby down on a soft clean piece of cloth, used a baby wipe, and powdered her little boy's baby bum. She folded the cloth around him and tied his tiny diaper with a big safety pin. She lifted him up over her head and he squealed with laughter and wiggled his limbs in the spasmodic way that babies do. She laughed and brought him down close to her chest. She hugged and rocked her child to sleep.

_I want to take him higher_

_Way up like a bird in the sky_

_I've got to calm him down now_

_I want to save his life_

Alicia waited on a street corner with other mothers waiting for the large yellow bus to deposit their children. The other kids were a flurry of pigtails, oversized schoolbags, and laughter. After they all hopped off the bus and into their parent's arms they dispersed. Her son was last. He did not bounce off the bus with youthful exuberance, but rather dragged his bag on the ground behind him and plodded off the bus, head held low.

_I know that love will change us forever_

_I know that love will keep us together_

_I know I know there is nothing to fear and_

_I know that love will take us away from here_

She walked up to him, concerned, and raised his chin. He had a black and blue around his left eye. His bottom lip trembled, but he wouldn't cry. "They hate me mommy." His large golden eyes, so much like his fathers, blinked, holding back tears and holding in the pain. Alicia was at a loss. He did look like his father; fair silver hair, but no markings. She looked at his round youthful face and thought 'Did they hurt him because they know he's a half-demon? His eyes are like his father's.' She took Sachem by the hand and walked him back to their small house.

_Sometimes it such a pleasure_

_Sometimes I wanna tear it all down_

_It's easy to be lazy_

_And hard to go away from the crowd_

Things became more difficult. Sachem didn't even want to leave the house in case he met up with other children who would undoubtedly beat him up and call him hurtful names. He heard things like grotesque, spawn, evil seed, and monster. Alicia found that it wasn't only the children, but adults as well.

She found herself wandering the halls of his school, with a paper bag for his lunch in her hand. She had forgotten to pack it for him and decided to drop it off. She came to the door of his classroom and dropped the bag when she saw what was happening. Sachem was sitting in the corner with his head down and his arms wrapped around his knees. The teacher was leaning over him yelling. Alicia thought 'No child deserves this! None-the-less my sweet little boy.' Alicia wasn't blind to her son's faults, but she knew that her son was a gentle child.

The brown bag lunch hit the green linoleum floor. 'This nut-bar teacher is lucky I've given up the life I used to live. She'd be dead where she stood if I still worked for…Sesshomaru.' She thought of his name and felt a pang in her heart.

_I know the road looks lonely_

_But that's just Satan's game_

_But either way my baby_

_we'll never be the same_

The teacher crowded Sachem with her large skirt and considerable bulk. Al pulled the shoulder of the teacher back and gave her a deadly look. The teacher was an older woman with gray hair tied back in a bun. She was shocked into silence when she saw the vicious and protective mother before her. Alicia didn't respond to the teachers comments. She only picked up her son and walked out of the school.

_I know that love will change us forever_

_I know that love will keep us together_

_I know I now there is nothing to fear_

_I know that love will take us away from here_

When she put him in his seat he looked away in shame. "It's all right," Al said. "I know I told you that you have to stand up for yourself since I won't always be there, but sometimes there's nothing you can do." He still looked away.

In a strong and curious voice he said "Are we moving again, mommy?"

Alicia thought on this a moment. They had lived in a number of places in Japan, and all had turned out this way. Without the demon community it was difficult for her son to grow unfettered. 'Where could we go? Where could he grow up to be cherished? Where would he fit?' Alicia got in the car and started it.

She said "I don't want to teach you to run from your problems, baby, but sometimes there's nothing else to do." 'I can't go back to Sesshomaru. We will live without him. My son will stand on his own two feet the next time he is confronted. I will see to that. Where can we go though?' The thought struck her hard and she felt overjoyed when she realized the answer. 'I should go home again.' "Little one?" she said cheerily.

He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. "Yes, mommy?" he said with a pouty bottom lip.

She smiled and this made his desire to cry dry up. She leaned over close to him kissed his forehead and stroked his soft cheek. "Have you ever heard of New York City?"

He smiled broadly.

_In the blink of an eye everything could change_

_Say hello to your life that we all live in_

_This is it, from now on, it's a brand new day_

_Now its time to wake up from this dream, this dream_

Her son grew free in the diverse city. He was still different, but so was everyone else that he knew. He grew confidence in himself and tapped his potential. He had a penchant for anything musical, and his athletic ability surpassed that of all his friends. He studied karate and was to receive his brown belt soon. He took up the sword after watching his mother casually swing one around at a shop in Chinatown one afternoon. He soon mastered this skill as well.

_I know the road looks lonely_

_But that's just Satan's game_

_But either way my baby we'll never be the same_

Alicia thought back to his childhood. The years in school sped by, taking with it a flurry of birthday parties, afternoons on the beach on Long Island with his friends, and a series of very happy Christmases.

Middle school was another challenge he rose to. He still looked different, when it was becoming more important to look the same. Al had made it her mission in life for this boy of hers to love himself. Not to the extent that his father loved himself, but rather so he would have confidence. His elfin ears did not pose a problem, and he told her one afternoon after school "I like 'em, and so do the girls!"

_I know that love will change us forever_

_I know that love will keep us together_

_I know I now there is nothing to fear_

_I know that love will take us away from here_

He did decide before he went to high school on some cosmetic changes. He regularly had his fangs and claws filed down and he wore contacts of green to cover his golden orbs. Soon the girls were calling and he was applying for college. Her son had grown into a man so quickly. He was a young man she was proud of and a young man she hoped nothing but the best for. She sat watching him read on the terrace one afternoon, while his Samoyed, Bebop, lay obediently at his feet. She held a glass of iced tea with a lemon and stirred the ice with her straw. 'He looks just like his father.'

_I know that love will change us forever_

_I know that love will keep us together_

_I know I now there is nothing to fear_

_I know that love will take us away from here_

The pain of this thought seeped into her heart. Sesshomaru had a wonderful son that he could never appreciate. She looked at the mirrored wall next to the table and thought 'In all the years of our lives together, Sachem never once asked about his father. I would have told him if he had asked, but he never did.

'What would sir think of me now?' She could see how she changed. Alicia had grown older over the last 18 years. Her hair was graying, and her skin had lost the freshness of youth. However, she was glad. They marked the number of years she had kept her son safe.

* * *

The same evening that Alicia plotted her escape from Sesshomaru, he tried to make a decision. 

In the snowy cold air outside, Sesshomaru felt his mind clear. 'She suspects I will kill the child anyhow. I will undoubtedly lose her in the process. I have to be prepared to kill her as well. Am I? Then why do I still feel…no…I must stop…These circular thoughts are a hangover from that week I was transformed into a human. Ms. Kensington was very helpful that week, even if she was the cause.' An image of the child's eyes blinking at him faltered his resolve.

He stood collecting snow flakes on his shoulders and hair. He thought 'I must stop this nonsense. I know what has to be done. Once I am finished my conflict will be over.' Sesshomaru entered the house again and with a steady confidence and his head held high, he walked down the hallway and opened the door. He expected to see Ms. Kensington resting, as she should have been, and the child.

She and his child were gone. This made his eyes glow a bloody red with frustration. His lips curled in a snarling display of fangs. "Where are you hiding? This is not a game!" he seethed. Her scent was all over the room. In a vicious, but controlled rage he tore the room apart.

He knew logically that she and the baby were not in the room, but he could not stop himself from searching every inch. He tore off the bed sheets and slashed the mattress, he knocked over the bassinette and watched the tiny pillow slide across the wooden floor. He effortlessly shoved the dressers over and then tore down all the drapes then sat on the corner of the bed and slumped his shoulders.

Moonlight filtered into the dark room and feathers from the down pillows flitted down after being released from their cases. Inuyasha came rushing in with Kagome and screamed "WHAT THE F-" Inuyasha got a hard look from Kagome "I MEAN WHAT THE HE—HECK IS GOIN' ON IN HERE?"

They found Sesshomaru sitting on the corner of what was left of the bed with his back to them. Inuyasha surveyed the damage. "I don't think the baby is—" Inuyasha sniffed the air and noted that the baby smell was no longer there. "Waaaaait a sec, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru did not budge. "SesSHOMARUUUU? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM!"

Kagome took a few steps back into the hallway. Alicia's coat was not on the coat rack at the front door. Al had left. Kagome caught on to what had happened and entered the room in hopes of quieting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha screamed "WELL SESSHOMARU? WHERE ARE THEY? WHAT'S GOIN' ON! DO I HAVE TO GO AN' GIT TETSUSAIGA FROM UPSTAIRS? WHA—"

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome pulling on his t-shirt. "She's gone."

Inuyasha looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Huh?" was his response. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru again. When he looked this time he saw Sesshomaru's slumped shoulders and noticed the strange feeling in the air. Sesshomaru looked defeated.

"Whaddya do to make 'er leave Sesshomaru?" said Inuyasha accusingly. Kagome and Inuyasha had been aware of tensions between Al and Sesshomaru, but were not privy to what the conflict was all about.

"Inu-Ya-Shaaaa!" scolded Kagome with her that's-none-of-your-business tone.

Sesshomaru didn't answer anyway. He merely stood up and slowly walked out of the room. He collected himself in the hallway and walked towards the front door, following his family's scent.

He trailed the scent out the front door and discovered that it ended where the snow began. The snow in the air had covered his family's escape.

_Empty spaces  
fill me up with holes  
distant faces  
with no place left to go_

_without you within me  
I can't find no rest  
where I'm going  
is anybody's guess_

Sesshomaru returned to work each day and sat in his office doing his work. It appeared to his workers that nothing was different. However, he was frozen in time. He was frozen the night of his son's birth. He revisited the slight brush of his son's tiny hand against the skin of his own. He felt he had made a mistake. When he did not feel guilt he felt anger that he did not end their lives. His days dragged on and on. His nights were no shorter.

Sesshomaru tried time after time to find a replacement for Ms. Kensington, but found that he would always compare his present assistant to the old one. Ms. Kensington's absence was felt for a short while by the rest of those who knew her, but never questioned. "She was only human after all, and humans never lasted long as Sesshomaru's assistant. She was lucky that she lasted as long as she did" they would say.

To that Sesshomaru would nod, seemingly agreeing, and then excuse himself. He always had business to attend to.

_I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
but my world is half asleep  
I pray  
for this heart to be unbroken  
but without you all I'm going to be is...  
Incomplete_

One evening he stood on his terrace in Tokyo and stared up at the moon. The bottle of Perrier on his table could not quench his thirst. 'I could always search for them now. It would not take long to find them' he thought. Sesshomaru was detail oriented and always had a plan, however, he was not sure what he would do if he actually found them. He still struggled with the conflict in his heart, but no one knew. His impassive mask always hung just so, hiding the torrents underneath.

_Voices tell me  
I should carry on  
but I am swimming  
in an ocean all alone_

He was the same Sesshomaru everyone had always known. Kagome would ask Inuyasha now and then "Do you think your brother is really okay? I mean, they were friends after all. He didn't have many of them."

Inuyasha would reply "Sesshomaru and humans just don't mix. That's all there is to it. She was probably like a pet to him anyway. He's a cold heartless bastard towards yer kind." Inuyasha would then remember Ms. Kensington and either say or think "I just hope she's okay. I wonder what that boy is up to."

Sesshomaru was also curious about the boy, but had to keep his curiosity to himself. 'What is the child like? My child…Is he still alive? What does he look like?' The touch of the child's tiny hand on his began to haunt him. 'This is ridiculous. They have been gone several years now. In human time that is a large chunk of their development. They are not worth slaying anymore. They are not worth thinking about.'

He fingered his nightly bottle of Perrier one evening and found it slipped though his fingers and crashed on the marble terrace floor. 'I'm losing my grip' he smirked. He watched the water spread out around his shoes and out of the green glass. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the night air. His eyes shot open. 'That smell!'

He stood up and crushed the glass of the broken bottle absently under his shoe as he rushed to the railing. He inhaled again. 'The scent is coming from the north.' It was faint, but Sesshomaru could smell his family.

He transformed into his ethereal sphere of light and rode the wind towards the scent. He flew over hills and trees, through valleys and along narrow highways. Soon he came upon a small sleepy town far from the vivid city lights of Tokyo. He landed on a roof of a small house. His loafered feet tread quietly on the roof tiles.

He knew he was close. He perched himself on the corner of the roof and looked down into the only window he could see into. He saw them. 'Ms. Kensington tucking in a six year old boy; My son!' He nearly fell off the roof with astonishment. He gained a stronger foothold and focused in on his family. Ms. Kensington was talking quietly to the boy who looked miserable. Though, as she spoke, the child began to smile and nodded. She teased him with a small stuffed animal (a little white dog) and laughed.

_baby, my baby  
it's written on your face  
you still wonder  
if we made a big mistake..._

He would work as he always did, but made periodic trips to Ms. Kensington and Sachem's home. The house was small and quaint. It had yellow siding and a brown roof. There was a large tree that Sesshomaru suspected the boy enjoyed climbing in the backyard. He himself used it on his intermittent visits. He was always careful to stay out of view and to shake anyone who may have followed him.

_I try  
to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
but my world is half asleep  
I pray  
for this heart to be unbroken  
but without you all I'm going to be is...  
Incomplete_

Then one day his family left. He found them again in another small town, but soon they left again. Sesshomaru had suspicions that they knew he was following them, until he listened in on a few conversations about his family.

Sesshomaru listened to the conversation below the roof he was perched on. One old crabby lady said "That boy just isn't right! He's a freak and should burn for it!"

Before Sesshomaru crashed his hand through the roof to claw the old lady's throat out he heard a younger man say "Now ma, I'm going to see Alicia no matter what you say. She's a lovely woman. Sachem is a nice kid. He can't help it if he looks different."

"That's not what the rest of the town says!" responded the old woman.

"Urrgh! That demon crap is getting old. You've been talking to old man Souta too much!"

"He knows demon spawn when he see's it!" she grumbled.

'So they know' thought Sesshomaru. He then saw the frequent moving for what it was. A defense against those who knew his son was a half demon. Then it struck him 'Sachem? Is that his name?'

The last time they moved Sesshomaru was there, hidden amongst a crowd. He gave a private and quiet send off as he watched their plane take off. He knew where they were going. He knew their new address. He knew what school the child was to be enrolled in, yet he still was unsure of what to do with them.

_I don't mean to drag it on  
but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone...  
I wanna let you go_

_I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
but my world is half asleep  
I pray  
for this heart to be unbroken  
but without you all I'm going to be is...  
Incomplete_

_Incomplete_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his office signing documents for money, time, and space. His next appointment arrived early, but he decided to make them wait. 

Orchid dropped off the three daily newspapers on his desk and nodded to his new assistant. He had been working there for a week and was a male demon, and in Orchids opinion, personality-less. His one redeeming quality was that he had a great ass. She was sure Sesshomaru saw other qualities in the young male, but didn't stress herself out thinking about it.

Orchid also wondered about the newspapers. Two of them were from New York. He always had requested d the Wall Street Journal—both the New York and Tokyo editions, but the third paper he had recently requested was nothing but a small local paper in Manhattan. Orchid couldn't even remember the name. 'Community Herald? Community Times? Whatever…' she thought.

When Orchid seated herself back at her desk a group of three human men burst through the door and straight for Lord Sesshomaru's office. She stood up and frantically tried to block his door saying "I'm sorry gentleman, Lord Sesshomaru has appointments all morning—"

"Get out of the way you demon bitch!" and with that Orchid was smacked to the side by one of the men. They wore black suits, white shirts and black ties. Two of the three wore sunglasses and were no doubt hiding weapons. Orchid could smell the gun powder on their suits.

They barged in on Sesshomaru just as he was signing a contract sent to him online. The lord sat back in his chair and clasped his hands on his desk in front of him. The three men stood shoulder to shoulder in front of his desk. "Can I help you gentleman?" Lord Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Lord Sesshomaru's new assistant stood suddenly from his desk and the man closest to him pulled out a gun and shot him three times in the chest. The man then pointed the gun at Sesshomaru. The man in the middle, an older man with one stripe of white down the right side of his black hair, stepped forward.

The man who had shot Sesshomaru's assistant then pointed the gun at Sesshomaru. The older man said "Forgive my associate. He is a little jumpy. Demons always make him feel this way. "

Sesshomaru showed no fear, and only said "Yes, I noticed."

"You are Lord Sesshomaru!" said the older man.

"Yes, I am. And you are…?" said the lord bringing his hands down to a more relaxed stance.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know why I am here!" said the older man getting red in the face with anger.

Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly and said smoothly "I must confess, I do not and I pride myself on what I_do_know, so that should be assurance enough that I am sincere."

"I'm Reijiro Yamaguchi's father, Taro Yamaguchi! And I am here to avenge my son's death!"

"Hmf. Mr. Yakuza, himself" Sesshomaru laughed quietly. "Again, what can I do for you?"

"You know why I am here. You killed my son!" yelled the outraged father.

"No I didn't" said Sesshomaru. 'I have not ordered any killings since the Hawaii incident. There was no need and waste bothers me. Still this man believes I killed this Reijiro.'

"You smart ass!" said one of the young men at Yamaguchi's side. Sesshomaru noted it was the man who was not holding the gun.

Sesshomaru was getting bored with this scene and said "So, you've come here to seek retribution by killing me? You have killed my assistant. We are even."

The older man laughed and said "Hahahaha, no! You have taken my son! Your assistant's life means nothing! You mean nothing! I will take your son's life as retribution! I have only come here to see the look on your face!"

Sesshomaru was stone, as always. His eyes, his face, his body language gave nothing away. He had carefully trained himself over the years to keep a passive face no matter what he was faced with. "My son?" Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. "I am sorry, buy you will have to be satisfied with your wrongfully placed anger on my assistant." He motioned towards the limp body on the ground. "I do not have a son."

Yamaguchi said "We know all about your half bred little secret!"

"This Sesshomaru is tired of your senseless chatter" Sesshomaru said sternly. "Get out before I decide to end your lives right here and now" he said gravely.

"I will take that as a threat and deal with it the best way I know." The second assistant pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Sesshomaru. "I myself like to take preventative measures Sesshomaru" smirked Yamaguchi. His two associates fired at Lord Sesshomaru, but did not take into account the demon's inhuman speed.

Sesshomaru caught both of the bullets in one swipe of his hand. He held them in his fist and slowly brought them down. The men were shocked and their hands shook their fire arms.

Yamaguchi staggered backwards and told them to fire again. The lifted their guns and Sesshomaru, with his famous strength and speed, threw the bullets back to their owners. The bullets pierced their chests and sent them reeling backwards. Streams of blood spurted from their mouths and across the carpet.

Mr. Yamaguchi was speechless and ran out the door. He yelled "I will get you for killing Reijiro! I swear I will kill your son!"

From his desk Sesshomaru could see straight through his executive reception area all the way down the hallway to where the elevators were. He watched as Yamaguchi as he huffed and puffed his way to the elevators and came to a skidding halt. He frantically pushed the down button over and over as he felt Sesshomaru's iron glare on him. "ah ah ah AAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he dove into the arriving elevator.

Orchid discretely went and shut Sesshomaru's door. She knew her boss liked his privacy. Sesshomaru looked at the bodies left in his office and used his new voice activated intercom to buzz Orchid at her desk. "Orchid, call the cleaning crew and my new decorator…what's his name?"

"Coriander Thornback, sir" her sweet voice said through the blood spattered speaker.

"Mm, yes, and aside from Coriander bring in that file of assistants." Sesshomaru sighed thinking that if Ms. Kensington were at his side she would never have made such a foolish sudden move. "It seems this one didn't quite make it through the week."

"Yes sir" she said.

Sesshomaru the pulled out his comm. link, the cigarette lighter shaped model he had purchased nearly 20 years earlier, and beeped Jakan. "Jakan,"

"Yes milord! What does my gracious and powerful Lord require?" said the little imp as sycophantic as ever.

"I and several of my associates need to go to New York City. Book a flight on my jet. I will be leaving this afternoon."

"Yes milord! Right away!" replied a confused Jakan. "Will your new assistant be joining us?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the body on the floor. The body began to twitch and moan. "No. He will be recovering from a recent incident." Jakan thought it best not to inquire about the incident. Lord Sesshomaru continued his orders. "I do require two extra seats for the return flight. The two extra guests will be joining me in my chateaux in the north upon their return. Staff the house with trusted servants only and make sure the north and northwest wings are prepared. They are important guests who will require our protection. Keep this completely confidential, Jakan. To do otherwise will result in death. Do you understand?"

"Yes milord!" said Jakan feeling his anxiety level rising. "Yes milord completely!" Little did Jakan know that the death of which Sesshomaru spoke of would not be Jakan's.

* * *

The next day Bebop jumped around excitedly and barked at the sound of his favorite human. Sachem came in the door with a long shopping bag and his back pack. He stepped in and down to steps to the living room. His mother sat at the table, next to a mirrored wall, with a glass of iced tea skimming the newspaper. Sachem's mother, Ms Kensington, said casually "You're in the paper again." 

"Soccer?" he asked mildly interested.

"No. Piano" she replied. She sipped her tea and read the article. 'That picture of him is really good. I hate that I can't enjoy it. I feel like we're being watched. It must be my paranoia. It's been so long. There's no way Sesshomaru is still looking for us.'

Sachem walked up behind his mother to read the article over her shoulder. "Oh, neat. Well," he said "cut it out and we'll slide it in the scrap book. What do they say about me?"

"Hmm…let's see…'_This young man plays with the heart of a warrior-artist_.'"

"What!" he said unbelieving.

"Just kidding. It was the quote they got from your teacher."

"He's such a drama queen. What did the paper say?"

"They said the concert was great…blah blah…best rendition of moonlight sonata they've heard in years blah blah…Never thought they'd get such a mature treat from a man of so few years…yadda yadda."

Sachem straightened and smiled "HA! Mature?" Sachem made a raspberry sound and walked down the hall. "Who said maturity had anything to do with art?" he yelled from the hallway.

He continued to make the noise as he dropped off his bags in his room and came back up the hallway. He repeated the foul noise "Pttth pth pth." He passed through the living room again to get a soda from the kitchen. "Pth pth pth HA! I'm making a fart noise! Pth pth pth! I can make a better one in my arm pit!" Sachem then demonstrated. "See? I'd better be careful and make sure a poopie doesn't come out of my armpit! Hahahahaha! Poopie. Gotta love that word."

Ms. Kensington held back all the things Sesshomaru would say about that. 'Sesshomaru would be disgusted by the fart noise, that's for sure. But he too loved the word poopie. So odd.' She got a wistful far away look and Sachem noted she was having a lot of those lately.

Alicia picked up the scissors and cut the article out of the paper. She didn't scold her son for his lewd behavior. She said "So, I saw that long bag. I take it you finally found one that you liked?"

"Yep. I'm going right now to hang it up" he said as he took the last swig of his soda. Sachem went down the hallway and opened up his door. He pulled out a long box and out of the box came a rolled up rectangular mat. He threw a plastic bag of accessories off to the side. He unrolled the mat and placed it on his ceiling over his bed. He lay down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. "Mrf" he said displeased. He sprung on his bed and pealed the mat down from the ceiling.

He then got up and stuck the mat on the wall next to him. He sat down on his magnetic floating rolly chair and sat at this desk. He tried to find a comfortable angle to see the mat. "Mmmrf." Again he was displeased. He then took the wobbly mat and stuck it on his closet door which was next to the room's entrance. He walked around the room and saw he could change the angle of the door so he could see the mat anywhere he went. He left it on the closet door.

Alicia came in his open door and asked "Find a place for your new TV?"

"Yeah," responded Sachem ""it's on the closet."

"Oh."

Sachem pulled open the accessories package and pulled out the remote and batteries. He clicked on the TV and the gray mat became a three dimensional display. He skimmed the channels. "News news news, reality channel, nothing, nothing, nothing."

"Some things never change" muttered Al.

Sachem's cell phone rang and Alicia told him she'd give him his privacy. "I just wanted to see your new toy." She smiled and shut the door behind her.

"K" he said and picked up his phone. He pressed a button on a narrow tube, which was his phone,and a video of his friend on the other ended popped up.

"Hey! Sache! What's floatin'?" said the video of an Asian boy with rowdy, spiky hair.

"Hey, nothing Mr. Jackson Chan. How are things on your end?" responded Sachem with mock formality.

"The same. It's nice to be done with school isn't it, Harvard boy?"

"Oh shove it. You'd be going the same place if you actually applied that gifted brain of yours."

"Oh whatever. I didn't do too badly."

"Yeah, Stanford's good" Sachem rubbed his fingernails on his shoulder and said "Not Harvard, but it's good." Then he laughed.

Jackson knew it was all in good fun and said "You wouldn't say that if I were there in the room with you! I can still kick your ass in karate! Don't forget it!"

Sachem's phone bleeped and he told Jackson "Oh…Lee's calling. I'll make it a three way convo."

"Shit, Sachem, my reception sucks on three ways, you know that!"

"Yeah, I do. You need to switch to A T& Verizon. Their reception is way better than T-Mobile-Diddy."

"The company's official name is T-Diddy Sachem. After Sean John Enterprises took over T-Mobile—"

"I KNOW I KNOW…whatever. P-Diddy should've stayed in clothing and producing. He should've stayed out of the phone business. Ya know my mom was saying how he used to be a rap star before he was a mogul."

"No way!"

"Yes way." Sachem switched on his other friend and greeted him. The video stream shrunk down the two video's of his friends and he said "Hello Mr. Patrick Lee. How are things my fine Irish friend?"

"Fine my favorite Japanese American friend. Hey Jacks."

"Hey Lee" said Jackson as he fuzzed in and out.

Lee asked "So Sachem, did you get it?"

"Oh yes. Yes I got it" said Sachem with great drama. He pointed his phone at the new television and pressed a few buttons on his menu. Soon his two friends were on his television. "You're on TV guys."

Alicia heard her son laughing down the hall and smiled to herself. She finished inserting his article into his scrap book.

* * *

Sesshomaru and his retinue touched down in Kennedy International Airport and found themselves searching for their limo. Once they found it Jakan tried to help with the luggage. He didn't trust the airport staff, especially when his lord's famous swords were among the precious cargo. 

"Quickly Jakan, we have no time to lose" said Sesshomaru impatiently as his long time vassal pulled his luggage and attempted to toss it in the limo trunk. Sesshomaru looked down at Jakan who was falling behind and said "Fool, get someone to get the baggage for you." Sesshomaru was nervous about having Jakan out in public this way, yet he didn't want to leave him behind in Japan for such an important mission. He needed all the trusted help he could get.

Jakan wore a sweatshirt with a hood and gloves to cover his appearance. During his attempts to aid his lord his hood fell back and revealed his toad like features. He panicked when several passersby saw him. Though no one pointed or stared, Jakan thought 'Oh NO! LORD SESSHOMARU WILL BE ANGRY! THEY WILL START WITH THE SCREAMING! THE SCENE! THE FUSS OF IT ALL!' "OOOOH hooohhoooo!"

As Jakan tried to find his hood on his back he thought about the last time it happened at home. He was spotted in public and immediately identified as a demon. "Oooh oooohh!" said Jakan as he spasmodically attempted to pull up his hood again.

A little girl saw Jakan and pulled on her mother's skirt. "Mommy! It's a troll look! Mommy!"

The little girls' mother looked at Jakan and took him for a little child with peculiar deformities. "Charity! Don't say things like that! He can't help it if he's different! Come with me! I'm sorry, she's young, I hope she didn't hurt your feelings" said the woman with a smile as she dragged her little girl away to another line. Jakan overheard the mother say "Now, what have I told you about people who are different. Your teacher says the same thing about you…"

Sesshomaru stood behind Jakan and noticed the people milling about the airport were 1.) Not paying _any_ mind to the small green toad-like man on the walkway and 2.) They were too _busy to care_ about the small toad-like man on the walk way. Sesshomaru said to himself "Hmf. So this is New York" He thought on it a moment then said "From this incident I can safely deduce that you may accompany me on more public outings, Jakan. The population here does not expect to see demons. That's how humans are. They do not see what they do not expect to see. "

Jakan felt a bit freer and more relaxed for once. He heard his lord's voice and was quick to follow him into the limo.

* * *

A little while later Sachem emerged from his room fiddling with yet another gadget. "So what's for dinner?" he asked distracted as he put on a monocle hooked up to his hand held gadget. 

"Wanna go out?" Al responded.

"Yeah, sure. We'll celebrate the conclusion of my stuff" he said with satisfaction.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, high school, soccer, homework for the summer, etc."

"Okay. Can you make the reservation while you're on the net?"

"Sure…" Sachem's eyes scanned a few images and pressed a few buttons on his compact computer. "Done." He looked at his mother and noticed a sadness in her eyes.

"What time?" asked Alicia as she sifted through the cut up paper.

"Six." He took off the monocle and asked "What's going on, mom? Are you getting into some kind of like empty nest syndrome or something?"

"No. Not at all. I'm awfully proud of you, Sachem. I'm just having worries that's all. It's a mom thing."

"Mom, I'm not going to forget about you or anything" he said softly.

Alicia said "I know. Why don't you invite Jackson and Lee to dinner, they have _stuff_ to celebrate too" she said and went back to her newspaper.

"Alright. Sure."

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"CARMINES!" he yelled with enthusiasm.

"Sounds good. We'll need family style to feed the three of you." Sachem laughed and set up dinner with his friends.

* * *

Samoyed is a dog breed. They're white and fluffy! 

http/ www . samoyed . org / (What is it about this site? I can never put up any links! This is the site, but without the spaces.)


	4. Summer Afternoon

Thank you EVERYONE for your reviews. They are really what keeps my writing coming! Blah blah Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi blah blah OC's are mine.

* * *

After their celebratory dinner, Alicia and Sachem walked towards the subway station and Jackson and Lee decided to walk home. Sachem and his mother were sharing a laugh when air caught in his mother's throat. She froze. 

She whispered "No…no it can't be!"

Sachem's smile faded when he saw his mother's serious face. "Mom? What's going on? Mom?" He followed her eyes and saw a man, who shared his face, staring at them through the crowd. "Mom?" he said while meeting the man's steady glare.

"Sachem…" was all she could say. She was at a loss for words.

"Mom…is that…he's my…that's my father" he said with a distant voice. He took a slow step forward, but Alicia grabbed his arm.

Sesshomaru didn't move from his spot, but kept his eyes on his target. 'That is my son, he shares my face' he thought. 'He has turned out handsome.'

The bright evening sun bathed Alicia in it's light. The colors of the sky were dreamlike and Sesshomaru realized it had been years since he had seen her. He would recognize that scent anywhere. He could never forget it. It was not easy to pick up her scent in the city with all the other inhabitants, but he did it from the balcony of his hotel suite. His associates would be joining them shortly.

"You're in danger, Sachem" said Alicia. "We'll walk on, don't run. He's faster. You can't out run him. We'll split up and meet back at this station in a few hours. I think he wants you, but I'm not sure. I want to stay with you, but I don't know if he as a score to settle with me. It is best if we split up. That way he'll have to make a choice. I can't believe he's here."

Alicia tried her best to look like a rushing commuter as she worked her way through the crowds that filled the sidewalk. She figured she'd try and blend into the crowd. The air burned her panic stricken body and she breathed heavily. Her mind was racing. Sachem was a bright kid, and brave in the face of danger. His strong instincts worked well with Al's intuition.

Alicia noticed that Lord Sesshomaru was suddenly not alone. She whispered to Sachem that there were about ten men in black suits following them as well as Sesshomaru.

Mother and son exchanged a single glance, and parted. They would find each other later. Sachem went down into the subway and she stayed on the street. Alicia rounded the corner but quickly hid on the far side of a crowd walking in the opposite direction. 'Thank God, it's five o'clock' she thought. 'I never thought I'd be happy it was rush hour. More people means more hiding spots!'

As Alicia walked the crowd she got good glance at the men who were tailing them. Black suits, black sun glasses, Asian, with ear pieces.

'How?' she thought 'With so many people?' He sent seven of the group after Ms. Kensington and took three of the group with him. 'Don't underestimate Sachem, Sesshomaru, he is _your_ son!' she thought.

They milled through the crowd, as Alicia crossed the street with many others. They fell in behind her. She could tell they were over confident. Did he tell them who we were?' she thought. She heard a jack-hammer and walked towards the sound. 'Are they demons?'

She heard an ambulance working its way through the traffic. The men were still behind her. 'Wait…only four are behind me, where—'they were coming at her form the opposite direction as well. They were closing in.

'Fast boys, clever…maybe I'm the over confident one.' She picked up a piece of crumbled concrete then stopped and looked at a window which two men were talking in front of. The concrete was hidden up her sleeve. They shook hands, and the larger of the two walked away.

The shop keeper spotted Al and from his doorway was trying to entice her with his sale items. She didn't even know what kind of shop it was because she was watching the reflections on the glass, not the materials being sold beyond it.

The ambulance came up the block and parked at the shop directly across the street. She stood with her hand squeezing the concrete and her heart pounding in anticipation. She watched the scene unfold in slow motion.

As they brought out the patient and slipped him into the ambulance a hand come down on her shoulder. She glanced and noticed their hesitation. 'Why haven't they attacked? Maybe Lord Sesshomaru wants the pleasure of hurting me himself? No that isn't right.'

She used their moment of hesitation to her advantage. She shook off his hand and threw the concrete at the window shattering it and setting off a loud piercing alarm, crippling the demons. They dropped to their knees and covered their ears with their hands. The two who were not affected—possibly humans—were too slow to act.

She slid across the hood of a parked car and grabbed onto the back of the ambulance just as it took off. They didn't catch her, and were crippled to boot. 'I hope Sachem faired as well as me. He can't overwhelm their senses, since he's got sensitive organs of his own. Lord Sesshomaru…How…I should've known you were watching. Don't underestimate each other guys, your both powerful, clever, and of the same blood.'

* * *

As Sachem casually descended the stairs into the subway the smell of filth, grease, mold and a variety of other unholy stenches assaulted his keen senses 'Why does this station stink so much more than any other? These guys will be overwhelmed if they're twice as sensitive as me.' 

He headed for an uptown train and swiped his way through the turnstile. He moved off to the side out of their view and crouched down behind a large black garbage receptacle up against the newly re-tiled wall.

Sachem thought 'This train is always so damn slow. Fuck. Dammit. How could they smell me through all this?'

They were about 20 feet away when the train arrived. Sachem pretended to not notice them, as difficult as it was. Other than sunglasses his father made no effort to disguise his demon features. His hair was cut short and his markings stood out.

Sachem entered the train one car ahead of them. Then waited for the closing door bell, and slipped back out on to the platform. By the time the black suits made it through the cars connecting door they were on their way to the next top and Sachem was on the platform.

He was sure to wave to his pursuers through the scratched widow of the subway car. He laughed out loud at their expressions and their panicked jerky movements. He turned with a smile on his face, but it quickly faded along with the color of his face. Before Sachem stood his father, Lord Sesshomaru. They shared such similar features and they both felt they were looking in a mirror.

Lord Sesshomaru said "You think you're clever, boy?" Sachem just stared at him, frozen like an animal. Lord Sesshomaru took a few steps forward; Sachem took a few back until he hit the wall behind him. His expression didn't change, but the scent of fear and adrenaline hung like a curtain between them.

Lord Sesshomaru took off his sunglasses then put his hands in his pockets. Sachem took a look at his father and thought 'My eyes. I knew they were his but they're the same. 'Sachem declared "Say back" as he dropped his backpack on the ground. He put both his hands up in front of his chest, palms out, to emphasize his point. One of Sachem's contacts had fallen out revealing his demon eye, and that he hides behind green contacts.

'The pup has a spine after all.' "Are you willing to fight me, boy? Do you think you would win?" said Sesshomaru. His words dripped with threat.

Sachem glared with empty eyes as the fear drained form the air. Lord Sesshomaru took another step forward. Sachem declared "I'm warning you, stay away from me."

Lord Sesshomaru ignored his warning and took an extra step just to push his sons buttons. Sachem said "Wrong move...father."

In an instant a light whip similar to Sesshomaru's own came flying through the air and hit Sesshomaru hard. His son's attack succeeded in tossing Lord Sesshomaru to the side against the tiled wall like a rag doll. Sachem took the opening noting the scent of burning flesh as he ran past to catch an arriving train.

Lord Sesshomaru opened his eyes, let out a grunt, and a sigh as he felt the damage he pretty much inflicted on himself. Sachem was somewhat relieved to see his father push himself off the ground. He did not intend to kill him, only wounding him enough to let him escape. 'What does this mean for my future?' His father and he made eye contact as Sachem pulled out of the station.

* * *

Alicia and her son met up again in Time Square. She bought him a hot pretzel and they spoke about the upcoming days. "He must know I'm going to college" Sachem said absently. 

"He must know everything. I wonder how long he knew" said Alicia.

"He could've killed us tonight, but he didn't even attempt to strike. Why? What does he want?" questioned Sachem.

"I got the same feeling. The suits he sent didn't attack me either. It was just that one guy who touched me and even then it was just a hand on my shoulder. Maybe I should go speak with him."

"Mom! That's' too dangerous!" objected Sachem.

"No Sache, I don't know what these goons were all about, but he's not in New York to kill us." They crumpled their empty napkins and tossed them in the garbage. "Go stay with your uncle on long island and his family tonight. Don't tell him why. Just say you're visiting for the hell of it. I'll go back to our apartment here."

"I can't leave you, he can easily kill you!" protested Sachem.

"Sachem," she said sharply "Don't lecture me about your father. I know him better than anyone. We'll work this out." She continued more gently with a reassuring hand on his shoulder "You're forgetting that I used to work for him. I was part of that world for a long time. It never really leaves you. Now go."

They had one last hug and she pushed him away. They walked on in the same diretion for a bit then parted with a head nod and a smile.

* * *

Alicia headed back downtown to their apartment expecting to find Lord Sesshomaru and his goons, or rather, his highly skilled professionals already in their home. She was not disappointed. He sat in the living room looking out at the large glass doors which lead to the terrace. 

Al wondered what Sesshomaru thought of the sword collection mounted on the wall behind him. He sat on the center cushion of a 3 seater, arms out stretched on the back of the couch. Sachem's white Samoyed obediently lay at Sesshomaru's feet. '18 years later and he still looks the same.'

"Hello, Ms. Kensington" and sounded exactly the same. It was then she heard the suits milling about the apartment. Some crunching on snacks, others just visible walking from room to room speaking quietly to each other, and some not speaking at all.

Ms. Kensington said "Why all of a sudden Sesshomaru? Why, after so many years are we of interest to you?" She heard herself say these words, but she couldn't believe she was speaking them to him. 'He's really here. It's surreal.'

He ignored her question and commented on the view. He wasn't looking at her. It occurred to Alicia that he might find her old and ugly. She sat down in an arm chair across form him quite casually, and focused on the fruit bowl.

He said "Time has been kind to you Ms. Kensington"

"We're sitting in the dark, my lord"

"It hasn't been that long" he said quietly

"Maybe not to you, but it was his entire life"

"Human time"

"yeah."

"He isn't, you know."

"Half."

"Mmm, yes, half."

It was then she noticed his suit was torn and he had a nasty gash across his abdomen. "I see you forced your son to fight."

"Hmf. I wasn't much of a fight. He does have power.'

"More than you expected?" she asked. He shifted his eyes towards her and quickly returned to the view. She told him "I knew you'd underestimate each other."

"Each other?"

"You're both exactly the same." Before he could respond there was some obnoxious banging on Sachems piano. All in one motion Ms. Kensington stood up turned towards the commotion and shouted "Hey!"

It stopped for a moment and continued. Alicia charged into the room. She grabbed the wrist of the offender and forced him to slide off the bench while she pinched a nerve. He hit the floor, face first. Still holding his wrist she told them quietly that "You are welcome to the food, you can watch our TV and movies, but you better stay out of Sachem's room!" she pinched hard enough to make him call out "and especially off his piano. Or you'll answer to me."

Lord Sesshomaru made an appearance in the door way "And me. Gentleman we are not here to threaten, we—Ms Kensington, please—" he motioned the squirming fellow she still had a hold of.

"Oh…….yeah" when she released him, he was out of breath, sweating, and beat read. "Sorry, sir" she said a little embarrassed.

"Yes, of course" he responded nonchalantly. With a claw on his chin he fell silent a moment. "All of you, leave us." They filed out the door, closed it behind them and left them alone in Sachem's room

The dog butted its way in against the black suits and found it's way to Sesshomaru's side. Al looked down at their pet and mumbled "Traitor" and crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru was amused by her comment but became his usual serious self. "Yakuza, Ms. Kensington."

"Sir?"

"Someone in that organization believes I was responsible for the death of their son. Someone important. They want to even the score. I'm here to protect the boy."

"You—you what? Pro— he's off to college in a few months!"

"I know. Harvard, Impressive" he said.

She shifted away from his intense gaze. "Aren't you going to ask if I did?" he asked.

"You implied you didn't. Plus it's a moot point. They think you did." She covered her eyes with her hands.

'She is as loyal as always, even now.'

Alicia thought about her baby boy. "My baby boy. They want to kill my baby!" She was trembling not with fear but anger. Lord Sesshomaru did what she expected least and pulled her hands gently from her face and held them in his.

He whispered in her ear brushing his face against hers "Our boy, Alicia. Our boy." He started to nuzzle her and she returned it instinctively in kind. She responded not angrily, but with a confused voice "What gives you the right to say that?"

His arms wrapped around her waist. "He is of my blood It is my duty to protect him…and you…do you think I wasn't watching from a far? His first piano recital? When his red haired friend let that frog loose in the audience? There was an uproar, but he stayed so focused. I was so proud."

He muffled his laugh in her neck. She touched his face with her hand. Her eyes shot open when she realized Sachem was out in the city somewhere or maybe even as far as Long Island by now, vulnerable to an attack he wasn't expecting. She pushed away from Sesshomaru, and the dog began to bark excitedly. In the playful manner he did when Sachem came home.

She ran into the hall way and yelled "Wait!" expecting to see the suits surrounding her boy. Well, more like being cut down by her boy, but either way he wasn't there. 'He must have snuck in quietly.' She thought. "Sachem Sachem?" she called and hung onto the collar of the dog who was rearing up on his back legs. The suits laughed at her and her attempts to calm the unruly dog, however, they stopped when Lord Sesshomaru emerged from the shadows behind her.

"They're not hear to hurt you. Quite the contrary actually" said Sesshomaru to the darkness.

Nothing.

"Plus, what are you doing here? I told you to hide somewhere else!" said Sachem's mother. She looked around the room lit by the moonlight and city lights. Only a large square of light was apparent on the center of the floor. The rest of her room was draped in the blackness of night.

The other demons hadn't noticed him, but Lord Sesshomaru could smell him. Rather than confront him again, he contented himself to exercise his patience and waited for his son to reveal himself.

"I needed my toothbrush" said Sachem as he emerged form the shadow behind his parents. "Hey boy, c'mon, I'll get you a treat from the kitchen" he said to his dog. He ignored his father and the rest of his retinue. As Sachem searched the cabinet for dog treats all he found were empty boxes. "Mom," he yelled form the other room, "we're out of Bebop's crunchy things, and the jerky things, and the little treats that look like combo's."

"That's impossible! I just bought new boxes yesterday!" said Alicia.

Just then one of the suits belched and said "Sorry, they just smelled so good!"

Sachem popped his head out of the kitchen and growled at him. Then he turned back to his loyal friend who only whined and cocked his head in sad confusion. "Don't worry, buddy" said Sachem "You can have some of my people treats"

Alicia rolled her eyes and yelled back to Sachem from the living room "Don't feed him that crap!"

He searched the cabinets again and found an empty Doritos bag. "Oh, COME ON!" said Sachem. He realized the goons had also cleaned out the people treats.

" We have to leave now" his father had silently made his way to the doorway.

"Yep, we do" said Sachem as he examined the empty bag. He let Bebop sniff the empty bag and the dog whined and sneezed from the Doritos dust left in the bag. "There's nothing to eat here! Where's all the food?"

Sachem when back to searching through the cabinets and found that Sesshomaru's group of 'professionals' had cleaned out all the snacks and most of the appetizing food. "Christ! Your goons here cleaned us out!"

"We will grab something on the way" said Sesshomaru turning from the doorway.

"Who says I'm going with you?" asked Sachem as he stood up. "You drop in after 18 years and expect me to follow you around like a puppy?" he said coolly.

"Would you prefer death?" said Sesshomaru.

"Threats? You're not as subtle as I"ve been led to believe" said Sachem, feeling defensive.

"I'm not the threat."

The two men stood quietly appraising the other and gauging their abilities. Alicia came up behind Lord Sesshomaru and reassured Sachem by updating him on the situation. She said "Here, I'll make you some ramen quickly then you go pack and we'll go."

"They ate it all!" said Sachem exasperated. He was a teenager still, and had a teenager's appetite.

"Don't whine!" said Alicia "I have some hidden. I know how you and your friends scarf this stuff down. I keep some in reserve."

"Huh?" said Sachem as she went to the linen closet and pushed some towels aside. She pulled out a chicken flavored Cup-O-Noodles and boiled it up for her son.

* * *

Sachem sat with his mother at their dining room table fiddling with the placemat and an empty Cup-O-Noodles container. He carefully listened to her words. "So you see, he's here" his mother touched his hand and he looked up "to help." 

Sachem narrowed his eyes until they shut and shook his head. "Why now? Why all of a sudden is he here to help? There were dangers before, weren't there? Why does he want me to leave so suddenly?"

Sesshomaru walked up to the table and said "We must go. It is time."

"How do we know this isn't a trap? How do I know," Sachem stood and said coolly "that you aren't going to finish the job you started 18 years ago?"

Alicia was surprised and confused. "What are you talking about, Sachem?" she asked. 'I never told him about his father nor anything about Sesshomaru wanting him dead.' She remembered Sesshomaru standing over the bassinette telling her what a wretched and hopeless infant he was. 'But I never told him! How would he know?' "Why are you saying this?"

Sachem glanced at her then down at his hand which pushed in his chair. He murmured "I remember." Then he walked back to his room to pack a few things.

Sesshomaru looked to Alicia who whispered "I never told him. I don't know how he knows…"

Sesshomaru walked up to her but looked down the hallway towards Sachem's room. "He has a demon's memory."

"Hm?"

"He remembers it all. All of what I said. He remembered my face, my scent, and the sound of my voice, just as I remember my infancy."

"How—forget it." Al slumped back in her chair. "So all this time, he knew. I thought I was protecting him, but he knew"

"Of course."

"What do you mean of course?' Do you think that what you said to him meant nothing?"

"Don't be a fool" said Sesshomaru and he walked into Sachem's room.

Sachem pulled out a red athletics bag from under his bed and zipped it open. When he went to his closet he found it empty. When he closed it he found his father standing there. "My men have taken the liberty to pack your clothing for you." Sachem's eyes carfully scanned his father then he went and packed his media-Pod and his cell phone. He called out "Beeps!" whistled twice and the dog came prancing in oblivious to all the troubles within the family.

As he scratched Bebop behind the ears he told his father "I'll go with you for none other than my mother's sake."

* * *

Alicia finished locking the door then she dusted off the number on the door. She turned and walked on with her son and Sesshomaru. 

As they were leaving through the garage underneath the building Sachem looked back over his shoulder at an old beat up Camero. It was an electric blue, rusted, and had a flat tire. It was taking up most of his paycheck trying to pay for parking for the old heap, but Sachem lovingly worked on it as much as he could. He was trying to restore it to it's formal glory.

Sachem said nothing about it, but Sesshomaru made a mental note. Later at the airport when Sachem went to the restroom, uncomfortably with two body guards, Sesshomaru asked Ms. Kensington about it. She told him Sachem was working on it with his friends and had spent a lot of time, money, and energy on trying to bring it back to it's formal glory.

Sesshomaru walked away and made a Video-phone call to someone. Alicia saw Sachem emerge from the bathroom alright and they got onto Sesshomaru's private jet.


	5. Homecoming

kyuuketsuki-san--Thank you for your continued reviews! I appreciate you taking time to read my stories since I know only have limited time to do so! Sioned- LOL! Your reviews are so fun. I love them. I'm glad you commented on the body guards. It's one of my favorite scenes. We B Freaks--Yes I am a big cliffie kinda girl. What's the point of having another chapter if everything is resolved in the one your reading? Inuyasha Fan,Bakura's Girl88,Thank you also for your reviews! It's nice to see your names up there. It makes me happy!

Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi blah blah blah.

* * *

Sachem stepped out of the limo that had brought them from Tokyo airport to the chateaux. He looked up at the chateaux and said "Châteaux? I always pictured a sleepy little house in the country side. Not a freakin' castle." 

They looked up at an enormous structure complete with ponds, fantastic landscaping. The building itself appeared English in style and was accented with several towers topped off with magnificent spires.

Ms. Kensington walked to his side and looked up at the structure they would be living in for the next few weeks. "Well, chateaux's do have their history rooted in castles, though it kind of sticks out on the Japanese countryside."

Sesshomaru said "Yes, just like you."

Ms. Kensington didn't know quite how to take that statement and decided to speak to Sachem instead. "Nothing less than the best for your father."

Little imps came streaming out the door and packed up their luggage. Sesshomaru explained "Your bags will be brought to your prospective wings. North and northwest. You will have 24 hour access to the pools (indoor and out), the tennis courts, all other athletic facilities, and the services of my chef's."

"Alright!" whooped Sachem. Being a teenage boy was bad enough, being a teenage half-demon with special powers to fortify made food a constant necessity. He would eat anything…of any description…any time…any place. He was **relentlessly** hungry. The idea that a staff of chef's was at his disposal at any time during the day was heavenly for him.

"If there is anything you desire just press the intercom button in each room" said Sesshomaru.

Sachem stifled a laugh and said "Intercom button? What're we like living in the turn of the millennia or something? It's 2025, Lord Sesshomaru."

"The turn of the millennia was when this house was built. I have had no use for the residence since then and thus no need to update the system. I am currently investigating a more modern method, of course. I'm interested in mind link technologies."

Al whispered in Sachem's ear knowing Sesshomaru would hear her anyway "He's always on top of the latest techie stuff. It's an interest the two of you share." Sachem was impressed, but said nothing.

* * *

Later in the afternoon after Alicia took a nap and then decided to explore the other wings in the chateaux. Sesshomaru told them he would be attending some business and may or may not join them for dinner that evening. Sachem didn't seem to care either way. 

Alicia walked through the spacious halls decorated in dark woods and passed a dark hallway. She backed up and her curiosity got the best of her. She walked down the dark hallway. This one was decorated like every other wing; tremendous archways, dark woods, random foliage and exceptional furniture.

'I wonder why the lights are out. There were several rooms off the hallway, four on one side and three on the other. At the end of the hallway were two double doors. Ms Kensington cracked open one and stuck her head in.

Sunlight poured in through floor to ceiling windows. The room was over 30 feet in height and strikingly bright after the darkness of the corridor. After her eyes adjusted she saw the center of the room and the contents therein. She realized what it was and began to cry.

* * *

Sesshomaru sensed some movement in the dark wing of his chateaux and thought 'So she's found it.' He decided to take a break from what he was doing and quickly found Ms. Kensington in the room.

She sat in the center with her head tucked behind her bent knees. He smelled the salt of her tears on the air. He waited for some time until she noticed him. She looked up and said "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She leaned back on her hand sand wiped her tears. She put her hand on the ornate crib that sat next to her on the round rug. The rug was blue with white fluffy clouds.

Sesshomaru said "I didn't either."

She looked at him confused. He walked up to the window, tapping the mobile of fuzzy animals above the crib on his way. "I was not sure about what I would do to him. Don't cry, Ms. Kensington. I could never stand to hear you cry. You did nothing wrong."

She looked around the yellow room and saw fluffy white puppies painted on the walls playing with buggy eyed frogs.

Sesshomaru said "This particular room was decorated during a week that I favored the idea of the child. The next week I questioned whether or not I should have burned it out. I was back and forth for a long time. Even after he was born there were days I wanted to erase him from the Earth, then I would feel empty for not being there to guide him.

He continued saying "Back and forth back and forth…until I realized he was growing up, he was having recitals, he was playing soccer with humans. He was far and above his academic peers. A child to be admired on all accounts really. Your words about my being afraid kept hitting me in the middle of the night. I was being a coward. This Sesshomaru is not a coward. It would not have been right for me to waltz into your lives again and disrupt things, but I would not allow Yakuza scum to do so either. You did the right thing Ms. Kensington. "

"Why didn't you change the room, sir?" she asked feeling better knowing she hadn't denied her son his father's affections all those years and that she did indeed protect him from danger.

"You mean, the rooms…this entire wing was to be the baby's apartments."

"The wing?" she said incredulously.

"Yes, there's this room, his library, his playroom through those double doors there" he pointed "which also are accessible from the hallway. The baby wing also has another room to store toys and games, a smaller sitting room for all of us to gather, and then of course the nannies rooms."

Ms. Kensington was unbelieving "Is this what you were up to while I was pregnant? This was the project you were attending to all those times?"

He cleared his throat and said "Yes. This house was the project." He looked away and then quickly followed up with "I'm sure these rooms could be converted into anything I guess." Sesshomaru avoided her eyes and walked to the double doors across from the windows. He opened the doors to the large playroom beyond and said "Maybe I could make it a smoking room. Some place to sample brandy and cigars with colleagues."

"Why don't you keep it a baby room? You can still have more children" she said following him into the other room. It was a grayish blue color with white molding and fuzzy stuffed animals everywhere.

In the corner was a large white dog as tall as Alicia. Its pristine white fur was fluffy and had a big pink felt tongue that lolled out of its mouth. She picked up a smaller version of the same dog that fell off a nearby shelf and picked some of the carpet lint off of it. Sesshomaru questioned what she was getting at. "Aren't you too old to have more children, Ms. Kensington?"

"What!" She said. She dropped the stuffed animal. "First, no, as a matter of fact I can still have babies! Second I didn't….I meant…do what you want!"

"Hmf." He gazed out the window and Ms. Kensington walked up to get a peak at the view. She looked down below at the lawn and saw Bebop and Sachem playing Frisbee.

"So, sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Kensington?"

"What brought about your final decision to accept the idea of Sachem as your son? A half-breed?"

Sesshomaru shifted his weight and he said "My father's words."

"What did he say?"

Sesshomaru hesitated a moment and sighed. "My time is coming to an end. I will live on for many centuries, but the old always gives way to the new. I must come to terms with this. My father told me that……"

"That what?"

"There are times in our lives when we must stop fighting for ourselves and put our energies towards the next generation. I thought he was mad at the time, yet I find myself getting tired of fighting. I simply want peace in my life. The hunt, the kill, thoughts of conquest none of these have the same appeal, anymore. I have done them all and I have succeeded. My sights are changing. Sachem is the face of a new generation. I must adjust or I will perish. My efforts will now go to him and his peers. This will be my legacy. Adaptation is always wisest."

"Your father was wise to share that with you" said Alicia. She watched Sesshomaru's face as he observed his son playing with his pet. Sachem's laughter floated upwards as he wrestled with his dog on the green grass below.

Sesshomaru quickly spurt out "My father also said I was a stubborn mule and that I never learned from my mistakes. Then he broke my doorknob."

Alicia laughed.

* * *

A man came to Sachem's room dressed in a black suit and white gloves. The man rang a silver bell and announced it was dinner. "It's dinner time, Master Sachem" he said and bowed deeply. 

Sachem felt uncomfortable with all the servants and didn't understand why his parents didn't just come to get him themselves. "Uh…thanks Jeeves."

"The name is Izuro, Master Sachem. Please follow me" he said and walked down the hallway. Sachem then followed the servant in uniform to the dining room.

The dining room had no windows, but did have a massive chandelier glowing warmly over head. The tears of crystal draped down over the long gothic table. The table was highly ornate and could seat nearly 30 people. The light from the chandelier barely touched the artwork on the walls. A large painting of a white dog demon hung on a far wall. The subject of the painting glowed almost eerily in the dark.

The painting made Sachem begin to think about his demon nature. He always knew he was different. His mother explained that he had powers that the other children didn't and that he could not abuse them, no matter what. It could draw attention to him and he might be taken away from her because of it.

When Sachem was older she taught him what she could and he learned some things on the net. It struck him that he could speak to his father about his powers. 'Even though he's a megalomaniacal psycho-bastard he could answer some of my questions' thought Sachem.

As Izuro left Sachem wasn't sure what to do. He looked at the back of the servant as he walked away and waved. "Uh…bye um Izuro. See ya later?" then he mumbled "I don't know what the heck I'm doing. I'm such an ass."

He looked up at the long table and saw his mother at one end hiding a smile behind her hand. "See ya later?" she asked.

As Sachem pulled out a chair closest to her on her right side and said "These servants…it's so weird."

"I know how you feel, but this is how your father was raised."

Lord Sesshomaru soon joined them. However, he sat at the head of the table all the way at other end. He told them "My brother is going to be joining us this evening Sachem. I want you to meet him."

"I have an uncle too?" he said with a flat tone. 'Probably just like Sesshy boy here. Great. That's all I need, another stuffy old demon-jerk to tell me how pathetic I am. Christ, I can't wait to get the fuck out of here.'

"Yes" said Sesshomaru not giving anything away.

Sesshomaru did not eat, but had a bottle of the latest and trendiest designer water, only. Alicia brightened at the thought of seeing Inuyasha and wanted to make sure Sesshomaru was talking about him. "You mean, Inuyasha?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yes…of course. I have no other siblings" replied the lord.

"Is Kagome coming?"

"Yes, yes. They'll all be here" said Sesshomaru as he motioned for one of the servants to fill up Sachem's already empty plate.

Sachem thought 'Ugh! This just keeps getting worse! Not only will there be another Sesshy-type, but he's got a wife too! Damn she's probably all stiff and formal. I can just see her with some stupid hat with a plumed feather, a pink grandma dress and a tiny yappy dog in her arms.' Then he heard a ruckus coming from the hall.

A scratchy and out of place voice for the finery that surrounded them echoed through the halls. "HE-LOOOOOOO? ANY ONE HOME? Man, listen to the echo in here Kag's, it's like a freakin' tomb, er sumthin'!"

"Oh, Inuyasha! It's so lovely! How could you say that!" a pretty and feminine voice said.

Soon the servants went to find them and brought them into the dining room. Sachem couldn't believe his eyes.

This Uncle Inuyasha was shorter than his father and a lot rougher around the edges. He had blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a baseball cap on. His hair was a wild mass of silver strands, and his eyes were gold, but warmer like a human's.

Sachem could smell human coming from Inuyasha and thought 'A half demon? Like me? No way! That's my aunt?'

Though Kagome put on a few pounds around the middle she was still very pretty and retained her youthful countenance.

Ms. Kensington ran up and greeted the couple with warm hugs. She immediately flashed back to the day she met Inuyasha.

_Alicia had been walking through the office searching for a paper shredder. She was still new and trying to find her bearings. She asked someone she passed in the hallway where the copy room was and they told her to listen for the growling and screaming and just follow that. She was a little cautious and unsure of what they were talking about. Then she listened and heard it: A gravely voice swearing about technology. _

Alicia came to a door way and saw a man with long silver hair crouched over the paper shredder.  
From her space in the hallway she heard that a man was screaming nonsensically. His voice was harsh and panicked "WHAT THE FUCKIN' FUUUUUCK! AAAAAAH!" Then he coughed a couple of times.

Alicia was behind him and couldn't get a good look at what was going on. 'Do I need to help him? Do I need to leave and save myself from him? All I know is Lord Sesshomaru asked me to shred these papers, so I **have** to shred them. This maniac isn't going to stop me!'

Inuyasha's arms were pressing on the sides of the machine. Al took another look and thought he looked like he was grabbing the sides of the machine to pick it up. Then she realized his arms were trying to push himself away from the machine.

She stepped into the room cautiously and noted the jerking motion of his head. On closer inspection she saw the machine was pulling on his tie and choking him. She also noticed his twitching doggie ears. 'Oh how cute!' she thought immediately wanting to pull on them.

The noise he spat out "GRARARARARARA!" snapped Alicia out of her preoccupation with his ears.

Alicia slammed the off button and Inuyasha flew backwards into a pile of empty boxes. He quickly stood up and said "Damn Fuckin' crapin' piece 'a crappy crap CRAAAAP! I'll get you!" His clawed finger pointed at the suspiciously quite paper shredder. He fell into a fighting stance until he saw Alicia. She just looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha twitched an ear and felt terribly embarrassed. He fiddled with his tie, or what was left of it. Alicia said "I didn't see a thing." She then extended her hand and said "Hi, you must be Inuyasha. I'm Sesshomaru's new assistant."

They shook hands and never spoke of it again.

Kagome and Inuyasha were not alone. With them was a young child. The little tyke scampered up behind his parents.

Kagome said "Gentaro, go on, say hello…" Kagome beamed "This is Gentaro, he's our son!"

"I thought you…" started Alicia.

Inuyasha answered Alicia's question for her "Yeah, he's our little miracle kid, haha" Inuyasha quickly picked the kid up and held him upside down.

The little boy squealed with delight and said "Daddy! Hahahahaha put me down!"

Sachem stood from the long table and felt a little nervous He thought 'I've never smelled anyone who smells like me before. He's got the same eyes as I do, too! I guess I can take out the contacts while I'm here.'

While Alicia chatted with Kagome and Inuyasha Sesshomaru walked up behind his distracted son. Inuyasha slung the laughing kid over his shoulder. Kagome put her hands on her hips and said "Put him down, Inuyasha! It's not polite! Gentaro needs to meet his aunt and cousin." When Inuyasha put the child back on his feet Sachem stepped forward.

Gentaro stepped forward and bowed to Ms. Kensington. When he came up again he said "I'm Gentaro, I'm six!"

Ms. Kensington bowed back and spotted little doggie ears on the top of his head. His eyes were brown like Kagome's, and his black hair was cut short. His little ears were black and twitched from nervousness.

"Your ears!" squeaked Ms. Kensington. Gentaro became nervous and looked up at her through his brow. Alicia said "THEY'RE SO CUUUUUTE!" She couldn't help herself from tweaking the little boy's ears. She grabbed a hold of him and fussed over how cute he was.

Inuyasha stepped forward, took off his hat, and extended his hand to Sachem. Sachem looked at the clawed and hand took it. "I'm Inuyasha" said his uncle. Inuyasha noted Sachem's eye color. 'Green? I thought he was born with eyes like ours' thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha remembered the day Sachem was born and when Dr. Totosai emerged from the bedroom with this boy wrapped up in a blanket.

They shook hands and Sachem found himself unsure of how to proceed. Inuyasha flicked his eyes over the boy and examined Sachem's inscrutable features. "So yer Sesshomaru's kid, huh? That little pipsqueak Kensington squeezed out all those years ago?" Sachem was still a little slow with his Japanese, but was also taken off guard by meeting relatives. Due to Sachem's non-reaction Inuyasha assumed the kid was just a snob. 'Funny, the kid was raised thousands 'a miles away from his old man, and he still turned out the same as him.'

Then Sachem smiled warmly and obliterated Inuyasha's preconceived notions. "Yeah, I'm Sachem. Sorry, I was just taken off guard. I've gotten used to bowing since I've been here. Also, my Japanese is still poor."

"Yeah, well I heard you were all Americanized, so I figured I'd give hand shakin' a shot" said Inuyasha warming to his nephew already. "Thought yer eyes were gold like mine, and Sesshomaru's."

"They are gold, but I usually wear these contacts."

"Oh" said Inuyasha, unsure of how to respond. Sachem laughed and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Al introduced Kagome and Kagome pushed Gentaro forward. "Go on say hi to your cousin" encouraged Kagome. Sachem looked at the little kid thinking 'Damn, look at those ears, they're like his father's. I thought I had it rough with my eyes!'

Gentaro looked up at his tall lean cousin and felt his stomach twist with nerves. Instead of running away he furrowed his brow and balled his little fists at his side. Sachem put his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow in response to the little guy's defensive stance.

Sesshomaru mirrored his son, unknowingly by doing the same thing. Inuyasha didn't understand Sesshomaru's reaction and put on a fighting face like his son.

Sachem crouched down and smiled at the kid and said "So how old you tell my mom you were?"

"I'm six" said the little boy. He was still suspicious of his tall handsome cousin. He looked a lot like uncle Sesshomaru and uncle Sesshomaru could be scary.

Sachem asked "Do you like 3D Vit-games?"

Gentaro's defenses dropped like a rock and he said "YES!"

Sesshomaru's expression switched with curiosity and Inuyasha relaxed his guard. Sachem said "Great. I've got the system in my room if you want to play after dinner."

Gentaro turned to Kagome and pleaded "WOW! MOM? Can I?"

Kagome turned to Al and asked "What's a Vit-game?"

Al said "Remember the days of Game Cube and X-box, Kagome?"

"Oh" she said pleased "Like a video game?"

"Yeah, sort of" said Al, not unwilling, but unable to give the details.

"Oh" said Kagome "that's fine, dear."

While Gentaro jumped with excitement there was a crash and yelling from the other room. Bebop came rushing into the dining room with a large turkey leg in his mouth and a German chef hot on his tail.

At the sight of the large white beast Gentaro began to scream. Gentaro ran behind his father's legs to hide.

Bebop was a full grown dog and towered over Gentaro. The dog heard Gentaro screaming and thought it was a game, so he dropped his turkey leg and barked.

Kagome and Inuyasha tired to calm Gentaro, but he kept screaming and Bebop kept barking in response. With the dog barking, Kagome fussing, Inuyasha getting irritated and throwing a tantrum of his own and the chef having a break down, Sesshomaru was about to lose his cool. Al just shook her head at the chaos. Bebop saw Sachem and ran towards his master. Sachem saw this he yelled "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha flinched.

Bebop heard his master's no nonsense tone and dropped his tail to the ground. The dog skidded on his fluffy white butt to a halt. His tail wagged furiously and he continued the bark-scream game with his new friend.

Sachem walked with authority over to the dog and grabbed his muzzle. He looked at his friend and spoke to him as if he were sternly talking to a child. "Calm down Beeps. Calm down."

Bebop stopped barking and Gentaro stopped screaming. Sachem spoke quietly to the dog. "Beeps, lie down" the dog did what he was told and Sachem rewarded him with a scratch behind the ears. "He's just a little kid Beeps, like a little puppy." Sachem turned to Gentaro who was really shaken and said "You wanna pet him?" Gentaro shook his head no and buried his face into Inuyasha's pant leg.

"Ridiculous" said Sesshomaru. "A dog demon who is afraid of dogs." He swirled around imperiously and walked back to the head of the table.

Inuyasha was about to scream at his haughty older brother, when Sachem said "I know, it's almost as ridiculous as a taiyoukai afraid of a half-breed infant." Sesshomaru boiled with anger but Sachem didn't give him any time to think of a come back. Sachem then said to his dog "Go on Beeps, you don't belong in the dining room." The dog picked up his turkey leg and pranced out, happy. He got attention from Sachem, played a game with a new friend, and had food! Bebop was a happy dog.

Gentaro was still clutching to Inuyasha's jeans. Sachem went over to Gentaro and said "It looks like diner is going to be a while. Bebop got to it first. Want to go play that Vit-game?"

Gentaro seemed amenable to that and soon they wandered the halls looking for Sachem's room.  
Sesshomaru went to talked to the kitchen staff and have another dinner prepared. Al and Kagome caught up with each while Inuyasha listened in on what they had to say.

Sachem took Gentaro to the room and set them up with the game. The two boys put on their goggles and Vit-gloves. Then they turned on a small black box in the corner of the room. The black box sent signals to the boys goggles and brought them into a virtual world where they were top secret commandos on mission in the rain forest. They successfully completed their mission and moved onto the redwood forest level. The game incorporated the shapes if found in the room into the landscape of the game. Sachem's bed became a large tree stump and his shoes were hidden landmines.

The boys were about to take on the enemy super-tank (Sachem's dresser) when his mother appeared in the forest with two dinner plates. Sachem smelled the food and paused the game. The boys thanked Al and she left. Sachem saw Bebop lying in the hallway. Gentaro was happily gobbling down his food then saw the dog and froze when he too saw Bebop.

Sachem put his plate down on the floor and walked out into the hallway to Bebop. He put his hands on his hips and said loud enough for Gentaro to hear "Okay Beeps, say you're sorry! Go on, boy, say sorry!" Beeps walked to the door and lay down. He put his head on his paws and looked up at Gentaro.

Gentaro was scared stiff. Sachem had taught the dog a lot of commands over the years., The dog inched forward towards Gentaro keeping his head on his paws. "Hide Beeps Hide!" commanded Sachem

Bebop put his paws over his eyes and hid from Gentaro. Sachem came over and sat between the dog and his cousin. The dog sat up straight and Sachem rewarded Bebop with some meat from his plate and gave the dog a good rub.

Gentaro became a little more curious about Bebop and less afraid. He did have some reservations about touching the dog. Sachem reassured him saying "Don't worry Gentaro, he's a good dog." He turned to the furry friend and said "Aren't you boy? Yes! yes!" He saw Gentaro looking at Bebop and said "You wanna pet him?" Gentaro nodded and tentatively put his hand on the dogs fur.

Gentaro said "He's soft! Like a teddy bear!" he said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and he's got cool ears, like yours!" said Sachem.

Gentaro got more comfortable with Bebop and said to Sachem "You like my ears? My dad says I gotta hide 'em cuz there are bad people out there who don't like 'em."

"He's right. But you know, you don't have to wear a hat in this house. Oh! That reminds me!" Sachem stood up and went into the bathroom. Gentaro continued to pet the dog and Bebop put his head down enjoying the shower of affection from his new playmate.

Sachem then came out of the bathroom and Gentaro said "Whoa! Your eyes! They're like mine! They're not green at all!"

"Nope. Contacts. Know what else?" said Sachem as he sat back down to share his dinner with his pet.

"What?" Said the little boy excited to know what other secrets his cool older cousin had.

"I'm not going to file my teeth or claws while I'm here either!"

"You have claws 'n fangs?"

"I usually file 'em down. I normally have to buzz my hair each night too. I think I'll let that grow also. It gets long pretty quick."

"So, you look like a demon, huh?"

"Yep. I'm just pretty good at hiding it" said Sachem. "It's tough to hide, though, huh?" said Sachem to the little kid. He thought 'I remember the torment I went through as a kid, I can only imagine what he goes through with ears like that!'

"I don't like hiding, but people can be mean" said little Gentaro losing his appetite.

"It's kind of good though, you find out really quick who is worth your time and who isn't. Don't worry about the jerks, focus on those who are good to you."

Gentaro looked up at Sachem and said "Did that work for you?"

"Yeah, kid, it works for me still." Then Sachem found an oversized cap and plopped it over Gentaro's head. In a louder and more jovial tone he said "Those ears aren't so bad, but man what an ugly mug you've got! Haha! Just like your dad! Hahaha"

Gentaro laughed and said "My dad says pretty faced guys like uncle Sesshomaru and you have it tough! They always have to protect their pretty girly faces! Girly face! Girly face!" he teased and ran away. Sachem chased after him and pulled him off his feet. He held him upside down and swung him back and forth in the wide hallway. Bebop didn't want to be left out of the fun and pulled on Gentaro's pant leg.

* * *

The next day Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha and Kagome a tour of the chateaux and all the grounds. Ms. Kensington joined them for lunch on a veranda overlooking a manicured garden and fountains. 

They had a relaxed afternoon that was intermittently disturbed by Sachem and Gentaro roughhousing in the garden's with Bebop. Sachem and Gentaro clicked pretty quickly. Neither of them had siblings, but both had always secretly wanted one.

During this particular afternoon Ms. Kensington kept finding herself yelling "Sachem! Don't let Beeps eat that plant! I think it's poisonous! And keep him away from that other plant, it looks like it might eat _him!_"

Kagome heard herself saying "Gentaro! Don't drink that water! It's not for drinking! I don't know why it's different from the tap, it just is!"

Inuyasha felt he needed to step in with disciplining when it came to the wrestling. "No, Gentaro! Quit it boys!" Inuyasha leapt down from the veranda and when he thought Kagome was out of ear shot he said "You gotta grab your opponent like this" he took Sachem's arm "then try and twist it like this"

Before Inuyasha could demonstrate the move Sachem flipped him onto the ground. Panting from the exertion Sachem told a laughing Gentaro "But make sure you…you don't let them do** that** move…first…hahahaha."

Sachem extended his hand to his uncle and Inuyasha accepted. The new uncle thought 'Guess this boy is pretty, but no push over. Good.' Inuyasha shook his hand and gave an appropriate complement then walked back up the staircase rubbing his sore tail bone and noting Sesshomaru's smirk.

Sachem and Gentaro, sweaty and out of breath, climbed up the marble railing, ignoring the staircase, then grabbed some water off the table. They soon had a competition surrounding balancing the water that resulted in Sachem having to change his clothing. Sesshomaru did not see the humor in it, but the rest of the group had a hearty laugh.

* * *

Later that night they had dinner in their respective rooms and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spoke business with their father. 

Ms. Kensington was invited, but preferred to sit out. She was preparing herself for bed in her bed chamber and brushing her hair in the vanity. She admired the heavy silver brush as she pulled it through her hair. 'What would our lives have been like if we had all stayed together? Something tells me I would hate it here. Not like now. Being under his protection again is comforting. She held the brush in her hand and admired the floral inlay on the back.

Her eyes looked up into the mirror and she smiled. Lord Sesshomaru was in the doorway. He said "You were not at the meeting."

"I know. I spoke to your father. Didn't he tell you?" she said as he walked in.

"Yes, he told me you said you didn't feel you belonged there anymore." Sesshomaru came in and picked up the brush she placed down on the vanity.

"Well, sir, to be honest it's been a long time since I was in that role. You would have had to explain to me all the details of the projects you were discussing. I would have been a hindrance to your meeting this evening more than anything."

"That is for me to decide. You would have always been there no matter what, before" he said as he began to drag the brush over her hair.

"Well, sir, I'm sorry that I've let you down" she said looking at her hands. She looked at his in the mirror and noted that age had not affected the suppleness of his fingers. Hers, on the other hand, had begun to look older. 'I've gotten my mother's hands! Iew! He wouldn't want me to touch him with them!...Wait! I'm not going to…' She cocked her head to the other side as he began a new angle of brushing. She thought 'Unless I wanted to…would he? Does he still feel that way? No, he's got a harem still I'm sure. He brought us here for Sachem's sake. Not for me…He's friendly enough, but…eh, as friendly as Sesshomaru gets I suppose. That doesn't mean he wants to get intimate…I don't think…I don't know! AH! I should just stop thinking about this!'

"Hmf" was his response. "You are probably thinking I should stop living in the past, aren't you? At times I think you and my father share one mind" he said wryly.

"No, I wasn't" she said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Then what?" he eyed her reflection in the mirror a bit suspiciously.

She kept her head down, and said "I was looking at your hands."

Sesshomaru picked up on Ms. Kensington's mood, slowly put the brush down then placed his hands on her shoulders. She glanced up and smiled coyly. His hands began to rub her shoulders. "You're very tense Ms. Kensington" he said in a deeper voice than before. "I can't allow you to burn out, you know. You have once again become a valuable asset to the firm. I can't allow such a precious investment to diminish in value." His hands rubbed her arms and then kneeled down next to the low stool she was on. She looked into his eyes once again and couldn't resist the appeal of his kiss.

Their lips met and he whispered "I hear that mature human women often enjoy themselves more during the act than younger human women" Their faces were close, but Sesshomaru could still see the surprise on her face. "I hope I have not offended you."

"No, not at all. Tell me Sesshomaru, were you planning on testing this idea this evening?"

"Yes" he said tasting her lips again. "I mmmm, I was going to test it this evening, later tonight, mmm and again tomorrow morning."

Ms. Kensington giggled, feeling desirable, and said "Are you giving me your word?"

"Yes, always."

Sesshomaru kept his word.


	6. Gifts

The next morning Gentaro ran into Sachem's room bright and early to wake him for another day of play and fun. Sachem was not easy to get out of bed as Gentaro had hoped and enlisted Bebops help. The dog ran up onto Sachem's bed and barked at his master. Gentaro began to jump on the mattress and yell "It's mor-ning! It's mor-ning!" in a bright and irritatingly cheery way.

All Sachem could say was "UUuuunnnnh! MmmmmnNO!" and pull the covers over his head.

"C'mon! We were gonna go 'n look at that big old barn thing today! 'Member? You promised!"

"Fine fine fine" said Sachem as he sat up and pushed the covers aside. He stood up and walked into his bathroom. Gentaro occupied himself with the Vit-game until Sachem was ready to go. Sachem brushed his lengthening hair and took a moment to look at himself without his contacts.

'I almost forgot what I really looked like.' He bared his teeth in the mirror and noted his fangs were as long as his father's.

Gentaro was jumping around the room playing a ninja role in the Vit-game when he said "Okay. I'm done. Let's go Sachem!" Then Bebop stood up on the bed where he had been patiently waiting and ran out the door.

Gentaro and Sachem were a little confused, until they saw who the dog ran to. Lord Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

"Come Sachem, I have something for you, a gift" said Sesshomaru. Sachem and Gentaro looked at each other and then followed Lord Sesshomaru outside to a large garage. It looked like it had been a series of stables that were then converted into a garage. It was a vast expanse of cars and equipment to take care of them.

Sachem saw a variety of cars and said "I had no idea you were into cars Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'm not" said the lord without looking back.

Gentaro pulled on Sachem's pant legs and asked him "Why don't you call your daddy, daddy?"

Sachem thought about it for a moment. 'What can I say?' Sachem replied calmly "Because daddies are people who love you and care for you." 'I don't want to incur his wrath. There's no need to be uncivilized. He didn't have to bring me here to save me.' He then looked at the back of his father's gracefully moving form and finished gently with "Lord Sesshomaru was not able to do these things for me."

Sesshomaru didn't like to admit it, but the kid was right. Gentaro didn't understand and was about to ask another question when something caught his eyes. 'WWWWHHHHOOOOOOOOAAAA!" said the little kid. He then pointed excitedly at a car in the line up.

"Ah, there it is. Sachem, for you" said Sesshomaru as he pointed at the car that caught Gentaro's attention.

Sachem saw his old beat up Camero. Actually it wasn't beaten up anymore. It was totally restored. The paint was sparkling new, the upholstery was spotless, the tires were full, and it had new shiny rims. Gentaro ran around and around it saying "wow wow wow wow wow wow!"

Sachem was speechless. Lord Sesshomaru took it as a good sign until the corners of Sachem's mouth dropped. Sachem faked a smile and said "Oh wow! Um, thank you sir that was…it's…thanks." Sachem didn't look at his father, but did walk towards the car.

Sesshomaru could not be fooled. "What's wrong? Did you not want this color? That is easily changed" he said.

"No..thats the color I wanted alright."

"What then?" asked Lord Sesshomaru irritated. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing" said Sachem, sincerely. "It's perfect."

Sesshomaru's mouth became pinched with annoyance. Sesshomaru put the keys in Sachem's hand and said "You are obviously not content. What do you want?" demanded Sesshomaru. He was using his aggression to cover his hurt over Sachem's disappointment.

Sachem looked at his father and said "I wanted to fix it up myself. It's just now…this is a great gift…it's not that. I put a lot of effort into—what I'm trying to say is all the time, the energy and hard work, and hard earned money I put into this car means nothing. I loved this car because it was piece of junk and I could make it _into_ something. Now I can't."

Sachem felt the smooth surface where there used to be a large rust spot. Sesshomaru snapped "Do you know how much money I sunk into this preposterous toy for you?"

"It's not that it isn't—"

"You are one thankless child" interrupted Sesshomaru.

This pushed Sachem's buttons. He told his father with a raspy anger wrapped around his words "There's more to life than money Sesshomaru! I'm not like your other problems! Throwing money at me won't make me go away!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and said "What do you want then?"

"Forget it" said Sachem, walking away and shaking his head. "You'll never understand…never." Sachem was hurt and frustrated. He tossed the keys of the car to Gentaro and said "Here it's yours" and walked back to the house.

Gentaro jumped up and down and got in the car. "Alright!" He sat in the drivers seat, unable to reach the peddles or see over the wheel. He pretended to drive and played make believe making revving noises with his mouth.

Sesshomaru looked down at the child blankly. Gentaro could feel his uncle's eyes on him and slowly stopped playing and got out of the car. Sesshomaru's angry eyes followed Gentaro as the child slowly backed up a few steps then turn and ran like his life depended on it.

When the child was out of site Sesshomaru let out a "Hmf" and went his own separate way.

* * *

Early the next morning Sachem woke from a knock on his door. It was Izuro with a message from Lord Sesshomaru. "He asked me to give you this, Master Sachem." 

"Master Sachem?" 'I'll never get used to this. Sachem looked down at the silver tray Izuro carried in. There was a small envelope of heavy paper. He opened it up and read a note from his father. It said:

"Perhaps this will be more to your liking…"

Sachem walked into the large building that held Lord Sesshomaru's car collection. He walked past a collection of cars that ranged in year and design until he met up with an old man who was waxing a mint condition 1977 tomato red Chevy Nova. "Nice car" said Sachem.

"Not mine, but thanks" said the gruff man.

"It's yours. You take care of it."

The old man had barely spared Sachem a glance, but when he did he stood and gave the young master his full attention. "Oh, uh, sorry Master Sachem I didn't realize it was you."

"Please, just Sachem, and how…Oh forget it. My father told me to give you this note and to show me to that car."

The old man took the note and his eyebrows jumped. "Oh my. Oh my oh my oh my." He looked up at Sachem and said "Come right this way." He brought the lord's son to a separate concrete garage behind the larger barn-like garage. He opened the door for Sachem who took a few steps down into the dirty dank room and turned on the light. Sachem observed a car with a large blue tarp covering it. He looked up at the old man who nodded back at him.

"The note says that it's yours now, Master Sachem."

Sachem pulled aside the tarp with one swipe and saw a classic 1930's convertible in horrendous condition. 'It looks like someone took a bat to it!' Sachem smiled broadly and let out a "Wooohooo!" that most of the workers nearby heard. He thanked the old man and ran out of the garage and back into the house. He sped upstairs to his mother's bedroom and knocked on the door. "MOM!" he screamed "MOOOOOOOM!"

She sat up in bed afraid her baby had been hurt and yelped "Sachem!" Before she could push away the covers of her bed Sachem banged through the door. She saw his mother under the thick blankets and sheets in her night gown. Lord Sesshomaru, fully dressed in a black suit, lie on top of the covers close next to her.

Sachem did a double take. He was breathless from excitement. He didn't know who to speak to first. He bowed to his father and said "Thank you, sir. The car…it's…it's fantastic thank you." 'I hope that was formal enough for him. I really mean it! It was a thoughtful gift.'

Lord Sesshomaru nodded slightly to acknowledge Sachem's thanks. Next Sachem jumped on the bed and hugged his mother. "Sachem, what is going on?" she asked a little confused.

"1934…" he smiled broadly almost too excited "convertible…" this raised his mother's eyebrows "IN HIDEOUS CONDITION!" he yelped.

Alicia laughed and hugged her son, now a young man, and sent him on his way. He ran back out the door and down to the garage to get started on his project. She looked over at Sesshomaru with soft warm eyes.

"What?" he said as if he were not witness to his son's enthusiasm. He looked at the door and said "I don't understand why he wants such a beat up piece of junk. He was annoyed when I fixed that piece of crap and he jumps for joy for a piece of junk."

"He enjoys fixing them" she said snuggling under his arm. She rubbed his chest and sighed.

"I know. You told me, but why?"

She said "He's just like you. Things come naturally to him when they are purely intellectual and refined. How natural would it be for you to roll up your sleeves and grease up your hands?"

"Uck! Not at all" he twisted his face.

"Exactly. He needs a challenge. He needs something that_doesn't_ come automatically for him. He told me there's nothing more satisfying for him to master a task that doesn't come so naturally."

"I see."

"Why did you give it to him? Why did you have such a beat up old thing sitting around? It's not like you to allow anything of yours to fall into decline."

"I have my reasons." He pulled away and got out of the bed. "I want to go and see what he plans to do."

* * *

Sachem was waxing the rounded frame of the car when his father appeared in the doorway. When he saw him he stood fiddling with the rag in his hand. "Thank you…this is a great gift. Not because it must have been pricy…which I'm sure it probably was… but because you knew I'd like it. Thanks." 

"Your welcome."

Sachem looked up at his father and asked "So, uh…where did you find it?"

"I bought it back in 1939" replied his father, evenly Sachem slowed his polishing a moment then his father continued to speak. "I…"

Sesshomaru seemed hesitant to speak but Sachem was patient as he felt the same awkwardness about their relationship. 'What does my mom always say when I'm hesitant to express myself?' "I'm listening" said Sachem, casually.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the expression. 'So much like his mother.' This comforted the demon lord enough for him to continue more smoothly. "I had moved to France in the late 30's with my new life mate."

That comment hung in the air. Sachem nodded and his father said "It was getting difficult here in Japan. Demons were known for centuries and were more readily recognized. After the Meiji Restoration I retained my title and my lands since I am a demon and do not live by human politics, but the life of a samurai and the bushido code wasn't as appealing. It didn't serve me the way it had so I adjusted.

Sesshomaru moved down the steps and lifted various tools off the bench and examined them as he spoke. "As the centuries went on it became more difficult to live peacefully. Europeans thought demons were simply fairy tales; therefore my mate and I were not identified as such in France. We bought a modest home in the countryside and we had a daughter. She was a mere infant when I gained a job as a clerk for a bank in town." He paused then said more quietly "I was not the magnate I am now."

Sachem felt he needed to sit down after hearing about Sesshomaru's previous family. 'I'm not his first child? What made me think I was? He is centuries old after all.' Sachem sat in the driver's seat and started to clean the gages.

Sesshomaru walked to the far side of the car and opened the door of his old Oldsmobile. He sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. "Soon Germany invaded and so did their demon hunters. The day they came…" Sesshomaru went over in his mind the haphazard memories of that day. He could hear the screams of his mate and the cries of his daughter. "They had darts of some kind…" he said, unconsciously rubbing the back of his clean shaven neck where the dart had hit. "They paralyzed us." Sesshomaru remembered the feeling of the hard wood floor on his cheek. "My body went numb, but my mind and senses were still acute."

Sachem stopped what he was doing and gave his father his full attention. He listened to his father talk with a sad awe. 'I can't believe he's so old. He's seen so much history. He's…amazing! The fact mom sees anything in him isn't _so _crazy.

Sachem listened to his father tell his story. Sesshomaru said "Their bodies were not strong enough…" It surprised Sesshomaru to have started a sentence he did not feel he could finish. He swallowed quietly but did not reveal the turmoil of his memories: the sounds of them cracking the door to the baby's room, the sight of his limp mate's spectator style shoes next to his face. "Their bodies were not as strong enough…" Sesshomaru struggled to find a sentence he could finish out loud in order to explain the horrors they went through. He couldn't seem to find one. "They had to endure…" Again his mouth closed unwilling to allow the memories to reach his ears. Finally he said "My body was strong enough to live through the experimentation. Theirs were not."

'Oh my God' was all Sachem could think. He was not as familiar with Sesshomaru's normally perfect diction and thus did not pick up on the truly profound impact the events had on his father.

Sesshomaru was not finished. His arm rested on the door and tapped his claw on the leather. Sachem sat awaiting the rest of the story patiently waiting for his father to go on. After a few moments of silence he returned to cleaning the gages. Sesshomaru said "Your uncle, Inuyasha, had some how involved himself with Americans. He came to liberate some of his friends and found me. He had not seen any infants nor my mate. I found their bodies in a mass grave …barely recognizable."

His father paused again and Sachem could feel that Sesshomaru was reliving the events as he told them. "I returned to my house. It had fallen into disrepair and had been looted. Hmf, it wasn't as if we had a lot to take to begin with. Yet the car was still in working order. The garage was collapsed over it, but the car still worked, surprisingly. I drove it into town and took another job as a bank clerk."

Sachem took in all the details about his father as he could. He sat looking at his father's markings and how clean he seemed. How perfectly his clothing fell on his fit frame. He could see himself in his fathers face and felt pride. 'I share this demon's blood. I could be like him!'

Sesshomaru continued ignorant of Sachem's growing respect for the demon lord. "Years later I advanced to the banks presidency. I took my leave and reclaimed the western lands in Japan from the feeble demons who thought I had succumbed to death during the war. They were a mere nuisance. I then created Western Lands Financial…and the DDL. I kept this car as a reminder of the importance of power and how weak and vulnerable human like emotions made me. I swore never again to succumb to love. Ridiculous, I thought." He looked to the ceiling of the old garage and laughed slightly. "I kept this car as a reminder of the importance of power and how weak human like emotions made me. I swore never again to succumb to love or the falsehood of friendship.

"Decades later I met your mother. When I had found she had escaped with you I…I had many things I needed to sort out. There were segments of my personal landscape that had gone into a dark dark winter. It was right of her to take you. I was frustrated and angry. Confused, I had once again lost a child, but not because of the lack of power…"

Sesshomaru didn't finish the sentence, but Sachem did. "But because of a lack of love." Sesshomaru didn't confirm his sons thought, but he didn't deny it either.

"I had this estate built for us to live on. I came here after you left. I was going to go out for a drive, but the car made me angry instead of calm. It no longer reinforced my confidence in the decision to cut myself off. It mocked me." He ran a claw along the top of the windshield and pricked his fingers on an upturned piece of metal. He watched the one drop of blood pop out and his finger quickly sealed up again.

"But…" Sachem hesitated, unwilling to interrupt his father's sudden opening up. "How…how did…what…" 'God, I'm such a stuttering idiot…'

"A baseball bat" answered Sesshomaru.

Sachem followed his father's eyes to a wooden bat resting on a shelf in the back of the garage.

"Oh" said Sachem. He tried to imagine his father smashing the car, but couldn't'. "You beat the car up with a bat?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't, I dunno, whip it or something less…"

"Thug-like?"

Sachem smiled, looked down and nodded. "Hehehe, yeah, less thug-like."

"I could have vaporized it, or chewed on in my demon form, or a host of other things. Yet, I wanted to hear it scream. The crushing under the bat accomplished that. The lights were most satisfying. The pop crash sound was good. Then I left it here to rot away in the dark."

"Do you want me to fix it? I mean, if you hate it so much—"

"Don't you want to fix it? You're the only one who can" said Sesshomaru.

Sachem was floored at the implication. Sesshomaru got out of the car and was walking towards the door. Sachem broke his trance and said "Lord Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru stopped but did not look. "Lord Sesshomaru…I'm sorry…I didn't know. Thank you. I'll do my best with it...with everything." Sesshomaru nodded and left Sachem to get to work.

'I'm the only one who can fix it… all of it.'


	7. Fathers and Sons

Thank you all for your reviews: We B Freaks, kyuuketsuki-san (I hope everything works out alright for you at home) Sioned (your reviews are as fun as ever), Inuyasha Fan (your anonymous-ness is quite intriguing.The offer for me to read and review yourworkif you have any always stands), Bakura's Girl88 (It's always nice to see new names reviewing my work!),Lady Fabmel (I hope you enjoyed this story!), and umineko-san (I hope you got caught up!).Let me know if you want me to keep writing. I have a few ideas for another Sesshy n Al story, but I won't write it if no one is going to review it. It takes a lot of time and I have other fics I could be bringing to life. This was a fun story to write and your reviews helped make it so!

* * *

Later that evening Sachem called up Jackson and Lee to tell them about his latest adventure and how he was calling from Japan. He told them his father came to visit and brought them back to Japan with him. Sachem left out the part about his father being a demon and his cousin having dog ears. He also left out the Yakuza and the price on his head. 

He told them about the newest gift and how he thought that staying with his Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be so bad after all. Little did Sachem know, but Taro Yamaguchi was tracing Sachem's video phone signal. A team of Yakuza agents was soon dispatched and headed towards a rural area in Japan.

Lee asked Sachem "So, why the sudden change? Some kind of cheesy heart to heart?"

"Yeah, man" said Jackson "What's up with that?"

"You could say that we had a heart to heart. My father is a complex guy. I guess I just didn't think about it…about him and what his side of the story is. I didn't understand him at first. I think I'm coming to a _better_understanding of him. I always thought our conflict was so simple, but it turns out there's a lot more to it. We're trying to move forward though. You could say we've both got a lot of…well…demon's to battle." Sachem smirked at the irony of the statement.

"It's that simple, huh, Sachem?" said Jackson skeptically.

"No, that's the thing. It's not" said Sachem. "But that's okay. I've got time to figure my father out. He's got time to figure me out. We'll fumble through the dark together. It'll be okay."

"I don't get you Sachem" said Lee. "I mean, the guy was gone and now he's back and everything's cool?"

"What else am I going to do?" said Sachem. "I'm kind of stuck with him now. All of a sudden I've got a family. A little cousin, an uncle and aunt. Apparently a grandpap too. He's coming later tonight or maybe tomorrow. Apparently he's still dating at his age" 'he must be like a zillion if he's older than my father' thought Sachem about Inutaisho. He envisioned Inutaisho as an aged old man with a cane trying to flirt with old biddies with walkers.

His friends laughed and Lee said "Good for him! Getting tail even though he's old. I don't ever want to stop **that** !"

Sachem said "Yeah, well Lee, you have to _start_ having sex before you _stop_ having sex!"

Jackson laughed hard and Sachem smirked at his joke. Lee tried to defend his virginity, but was interrupted. Sesshomaru came to find Sachem and told him his grandfather had arrived.

"Okay guys. I'll chat with you later." Sachem's friends said their good byes, hung up, and Sachem followed his father to a sitting room nearby.

When Sachem rounded the corner he found a man who looked more like Sesshomaru than even Sachem himself did. Once Sachem made the connection that the young man on the couch was not really young nor merely a man, Inutaisho had already stood and was walking towards him with open arms.

Inutaisho grabbed Sachem and lifted him off the ground, squeezing the breath right out of him saying in a boisterous voice "AH! MY GRANDSON! MY GRANDSON!"

"Grand—" Inutaisho squeezed and squeezed and Sachem could barely get his words out "pa—urk—thank you---ack—but I need—_gasp_—to breath!"

"Oh Ha ha ha! I forget my own strength! Ha ha ha ha! You are mighty handsome Sachem…That is your name, no? Sachem?" asked Inutaisho patting Sachem's arms.

"Yes sir, it is" replied Sachem. 'Is it just me or is every man in this family drastically different from the next? Is anyone else like me? Is _anyone_normal?' Sachem quickly warmed to his grandfather and took to calling him grand inu-papa.

"No no…eh" Inutaisho looked side to side and leaned closer to Sachem and whispered "No 'grand', hm? That makes me sound old. I don't' think the demonesses would like that." He said louder "You can just call me Inupapa? Hm?"

Sachem laughed, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and Inutaisho smiled broadly. Inuyasha was soon heard screaming through the halls. "SESSHOMARUUUUU? SESSHOMARUUUUU? WHERE ARE YA?" The gentlemen in the sitting room were listening to the servants try to quietly explain that they could find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could rest his voice.

Inuyasha didn't pick up on their tactics to try and keep him quiet and prevent Sesshomaru from getting irritated. He kept screaming through the halls "SESSSHOOOOOMARUUUUU?"

Inuyasha appeared in the doorway with a piece of grated plastic and a burnt out wires in his hand. "I was tryin' to find you when this piece a junk started givin' me sass!"

Sachem looked at his uncle unbelievingly. "But that's…that's an intercom, uncle."

Sesshomaru kept his disdainful eyes on his brother but spoke to Sachem. "Your uncle is not a friend to technology. It takes a more refined hand to harness these things."

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru and said, jumping into a fighting stance "You wanna fight Sesshomaru, I'm ready! Any time any place! Grrrr—Ow ow OW!" The intercom cut his finger and the wires pricked the skin of his hand.

Sachem began to laugh at his uncle and fell back into the luxurious sofa. Inupapa said "Inuyasha are you all right? Come here let your papa take a look."

Inuyasha dropped the intercom face and wires on a nearby table and Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "You're such a child Inuyasha" he spat. Sesshomaru then said to his father "Chichioya…" His father did not respond. "Chichioya?" Sesshomaru shifted his weight back and forth.

Sachem noted his father, the epitome of collectedness, was getting ancy.

"Chiiiichioyaaaa!" said Sesshomaru almost whining. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at his elder sibling and Sesshomaru said "Chichioya!" he pointed at Inuyasha "did you see that? Did you?"

"Yes, yes, Sesshomaru" said Inutaisho as he picked out a piece of plastic from his boy's palm "I see you. You're great. Is that a piece of glass, Inuyasha?"

"You didn't see, Chichioya! You were too busy looking at the troglodyte's busted up hand."

Sachem could not believe his eyes nor ears. It reminded him of when he went to Lee's family reunion last summer. All the kids would do a generic jump into the pool and ask their parents if they saw it. The parents weren't watching, because they had seen the same jump a thousand times that afternoon. The parent would praise it whether or not they had actually seen it, the child would repeat the act again. Then when the child picked up on their parents inattentiveness, the reunion turned into pout-fest.

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and Sesshomaru scrunched up his nose and frowned at his sibling. Sachem laughed at the display and Inupapa said "Now boys" he examined Inuyasha's hand "quit being pests!" He checked out the back of Inuyasha's hand and said "You look fine Inuyasha."

"Thanks Oyaji!"

"No problem boy. Why don't you get Gentaro and we'll go for a walk out back today? It is a lovely day. What do you think Sesshomaru?" said Inutaisho.

"Do what you please" he said pouting slightly, arms still crossed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to go. It's nice outside" said Sachem to his father.

"Go then. I will stay here" said Sesshomaru looking at his lap.

"Oh come now Sesshomaru!" said Inupapa. "Come with us. All the Inu men out together on a walk! It would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Once Inuyasha returned with Gentaro slung over his shoulder Inutaisho convinced Sesshomaru to come out with them. It was a good walk through a wooded path west of the chateaux. Inuyasha rough housed with Sachem and Inutaisho had a good time carrying his other grandson. Sesshomaru envied their ease with each other and scowled most of the walk to cover his hurt.

Inutaisho noticed his son's discontent and handed off Gentaro to Inuyasha and Sachem. He held Sesshomaru back while they passed over a small bridge. They allowed the other three to walk on ahead. Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru outright "What is wrong Sesshomaru? I am your father, do not deny it. I can see it. Sachem is quite a young man. He is handsome, smart, and I hear from Kagome he is also talented."

"Yes. He is, Chichioya" said Sesshomaru watching the water lilies float across the water that flowed under the bridge.

"Then what is the problem?" Inutaisho asked gently.

"Every—no…its nothing let's go." When Sesshomaru turned to follow the rest of the group. Inutaisho grabbed his arm.

His father looked deep into Sesshomaru's eyes and said "Tell me Sesshomaru. There is no shame in needing advice. I am your father. I have probably been there myself."

Sesshomaru averted his father's gaze and brought his eyes back up to the horizon. The sun was setting fast. The moon could already be seen in the sky. "All of you feel so…comfortable together. You get along so well. He's my son, yet he—forget it. You wouldn't understand. Let's go."

"Try me."

"It sounds petty" said Sesshomaru shortly.

"I bet it is not" countered his father.

"He…" he looked at Inuyasha swinging Gentaro around by his arms and Sachem holding his stomach with laughter. "He likes Inuyasha more than me." Sesshomaru quickly added "There I've said it. It's ridiculous. Let's go."

"No" said Inutaisho compassionately. He was still clutching Sesshomaru's arm. "Remember your uncle Inuganjou?"

"Yes, of course" said Sesshomaru looking at his father.

"I felt the same way about you and him" admitted the great taiyoukai.

"Father that's ridiculous. I never played with uncle Inuganjou."

"Sesshomaru…." Inutaisho grimaced.

"What?"

"You never played with anyone. But you always watched him train and asked him stories about battles!"

"So?"

"So I wanted you to ask _ME_ about fighting and battle! I wanted you to come to _ME_ with those bright eyes for stories of glory! But you didn't."

"But father I knew you knew important things that he didn't. He was amazing to watch, but fool hearty. He would run blindly into battle and thought nothing of what he would do once he was there. I knew enough to learn how to strategize from you. I wouldn't go to him for…Oh. I see Chichioya."

"Yes Sesshomaru. Yes. You came to me when it was important, just as Sachem will come to you when it is important. Do not turn him away now with the preconceived notion that Inuyasha is his favorite. He will need you. There is no questioning it. Even so, you should learn to support his decisions. He will make a lot of them."

Sesshomaru felt a little better and nodded. "Thank you Chichioya." They shortly regrouped and headed back to the house. When they arrived Sesshomaru found he had some extra guests.

* * *

Sesshomaru and his family returned to the chateaux in good spirits and were anxious to have dinner. Inutaisho and Sachem tag teamed Sesshomaru and convinced him to eat. As the group waltzed down a grand hallway Inutaisho and Sesshomaru froze. The others noticed their reaction and soon found unwelcome scent in the air: The scent of gun powder. 

Sesshomaru and his father bolted off in the direction of the smell and Inuyasha and the boys quickly followed. They found themselves in what Sesshomaru called the French tea room. The room was frilly, feminine, and decorated in a style reminiscent of French aristocracy. The walls were a faded mint green and the furniture was fine white accented in gold. Ornate carpetswith floral patterns flitted through the room.

This evening Kagome and Alicia had been sharing child stories over tea, but were now tied to the chairs back to back and gagged. Men in black suits lined the walls. Taro Yamaguchi stood next to the women in the center with an old fashioned tommy-gun in his arms.

"Give me the boy, Sesshomaru. His life belongs to me." Sesshomaru was about to refuse, but Sachem stepped forward.

"Will you let everyone go?" he asked calmly, letting a soft distant gaze fall on his mother and newly found aunt.

"Yes of course. I, Taro Yamaguchi, am a man of my word."

A chorus of warnings came from his family "Sachem, do not trust him!" "No! Sachem!" "Ahieeee!" "No fuckin' way Jerk-o Yama-Scumbag!"

Sachem ignored his family's words and said "Let them go." Yamaguchi had two of his men untie the women and they ran back to the group of males in the door way.

"Good choice boy" said Taro.

"Now it is time to avenge Reijiro."

"No, it is not" said Sachem.

Sachem leapt vertically up and with lightning speed unleashed his light-whip. With one flick of his wrist he circled the room with his wrist disarming and/or injuring all the men lined around the room. Taro dove behind one of his men to shield himself from the slaughter, but his arm had been injured and he dropped his gun.

When Sachem came back down to the ground his father jumped to meet him. Sesshomaru said "Are you not a man of _your_ word, Sachem?"

Sachem turned to Sesshomaru and said with a sly smile "I am not a normal man, nor did I give my word." Sachem began to laugh a bit and Sesshomaru saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. He shifted and grabbed Sachem by the shoulders. He was trying to move his son when the shot rang out. For the first time in his life, Lord Sesshomaru was too slow.

Sachem lurched forward as the shot burst into his back, blood splattering the carpet. He grabbed his father's arms and looked up at him as he felt weakness overtake him. He strained to tell his father with frightened eyes "I…thought…I had m-m-more…time…urh." Blood dribbled from Sachem's mouth and he collapsed to the ground.

Sesshomaru saw Taro lying on his side holding a hand gun. He took it from one of his men whose corpse lay at his side. He was wounded and said "More men…are…on the way…I knew it wouldn't be easy…filthy demon!"

Alicia cried out a senseless cry as Sachem collapsed in a pool of his blood. Alicia ran forward to her son. Gentaro had already retreated to the hallway with his mother. Sesshomaru sat and felt the warm blood of his son on his hands. 'Another child to mourn. He was too weak after all.' Rage boiled underneath his cool exterior.

Inutaisho came to Sachem's side and grabbed Sesshomaru before he decided to finish off all the intruders. "We must bring them to safety. Sachem's heart beat is still strong…hear it? Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru listened and heard his son's heart beating. Inutaisho said "We must hide for now, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru shook himself out of his trance and agreed. He picked up Alicia and his father picked up Sachem. They ran into the large hallway. Sesshomaru pulled down a book off a shelf and a door in the paneling swung open.

Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to come with Gentaro and Kagome, but they had other plans and ran in the other direction. "Damn fools!" he spat.

"Come my son" said Inutaisho "They can take care of themselves. Sachem needs you."

Sesshomaru looked at his son in is father's arms. Sachem's body was limp and his head lolled back. His arms hung like wet noodles, and his breath was shallow and gurgling. They traveled down a narrow stone staircase by torchlight. Inutaisho led the way and Sesshomaru, holding the torch, followed with Alicia.

Inutaisho still gingerly carried a quickly fading Sachem. Sesshomaru walked with his arm around Ms Kensington's shoulder. She said sternly "Hold on Sachem! You'll be alright." 'I hope his healing factor kicks in. He's never been sick, and his broken bones never stayed that way for long.' "Oh please, Sachem…please" she whispered to herself. She stumbled but Sesshomaru caught her. They eventually reached a room of stone blocks. Ms. Kensington could not see how large the room was or how tall. Her vision ended where the torchlight faded.

Sesshomaru told her "Stay close to us" implying hidden dangers. The torch was burning low and the light flickered across Sachem's still features. Ms. Kensington sat closer to Sesshomaru.

Upstairs black suited men flooded the halls. One in particular noted that dust was missing on one of the books. He pulled out the book and the wall popped open.

Down below Inutaisho heard them coming and nodded to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru told Alicia "Do not be concerned. His heart is still beating" 'very faintly.'

The stairwell they had just come down was soon illuminated by flashlights and Ms. Kensington became aware that they had been next to a large crevasse in the floor. Sesshomaru whispered to his cohorts "If we get to the other side of the hole, there is a door leading to a garden behind the chateaux."

Ms. Kensington asked "How will we get over it without getting shot at?"

Sesshomaru looked to his father and said "Chichioya?"

Inutaisho nodded and stood. The men could be heard clamoring down the staircase Inutaisho created a large ball of energy between his hands. "Grrrrrrrr" he growled as it grew, and when he released the ball into the air towards the staircase he also let out an "AAAH!"

The energy ball bounced around in the stairwell and distracted their pursuers. They fired off a few shots, but then thought the better of it when they realized they were only hitting each other.

Inutaisho picked up Sachem, and leapt with ease to the other side. Sesshomaru did the same with Alicia in his arms. Inutaisho saw that Sachem was conscious again, and put him on his own feet. Sachem pushed away from Inutaisho holding his head in both hands. Sachem staggered around in the dark. Alicia called out her son's name "Sachem!" when she saw where he was headed. Sachem then fell into the crevasse.

Sachem was hanging on by his finger tips. Sesshomaru stepped forward to help his son from a painful fall, but was greeted by a set of burning red eyes. Sachem leapt out of the crevasse and flew through the air. Alicia was shocked at his ability and called out his name again in confusion.

Sachem was deaf to his mother's voice and dove straight for the enemy. Claws, razor sharp, and several inches long burst forth from his fingertips. The enemy came around the corner with guns at the ready to take out their opponents. Sachem was there to meet them. He shredded their bodies before they had a chance to fire off their weapons.

Alicia was horrified at what her little one did to them. Sesshomaru stared blankly at the scene, but his mind was working behind his golden-amber eyes. 'This happened to Inuyasha, when we were younger; however Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga to reverse the transformation. Sachem, nor I, have a sword with those types of powers. Damn, father, why did you bequeath Tetsusaiga to_him_and not me? I will never understand!'

Sesshomaru did not have Tolkijin with him and wished he had. Ms. Kensington snapped herself out of her horror induced shock and called out her boy's name. "SACHEM! WHAT IS GOING ON? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sachem turned and looked at her. She flinched at the sight of his transformed face. He bared his teeth through his blood spattered face and leapt back over the divide. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure what to do about his son. 'Dammit Chichioya! This is all your fault!'

As Sachem madly staggered forward Inuyasha, with Kagome riding on his back, came bursting in through the exit. Inuyasha and Kagome were thrilled to see the Sesshomaru family but their smiles fell quite suddenly when they saw Sachem and his dangerous state. His red eyes glowed at Inuyasha.

"Damn boy!" screamed Inuyasha as Kagome slid off his back "I got one word for you…" He pulled out his iron fang and brought it to the forefront. "VISINE!"

As Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga Alicia, with all the passion of a human mother, said "WAIT!"

Inuyasha ignored her calls and Sesshomaru held Al back as the Tetsusaiga got closer to her feral boy. Sachem growled and spat at Inuyasha. His uncle said "Yeah yeah rar rar...ooooh I'm scared. Now shut up and hold onta this!" Inuyasha took a few swift steps forward and tried to knock Sachem over with his weight. Inuyasha fell to the ground and Sachem stood over him laughing. A few drops of blood from Sachem's claws hit the ground next to Inuyasha's head and sprinkled in his silvery hair.

Inuyasha moved slowly and merely rested the Tetsusaiga's enormous blade on Sachem's thigh. The young half demon was going to spring backwards, but instead brought his hands to his face and collapsed. "Rrrrr…ur…uh Uh!"

"There. He's back to 'emself" said Inuyasha. Alicia was rushing over to Sachem and Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "If he's got a conscience he's gonna feel awful 'bout what he did. Don't say it's okay, cuz it ain't." Inuyasha took on a serious air that Al recognized as a trait of his father "He does need you, though. He's gonna need you."

"Of course he will" she said "I'm his mother."

"You too!" said Inuyasha pointing the enormous iron fang at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only looked down his nose at his little brother giving nothing away to the outside world.

Sachem cracked his eyes open slowly. He saw four faces looking down at him. "What happened? What's going on?" He sat up slowly and rubbed his forehead with his palm. When he dragged his hand down his face he quickly pulled it away. He looked at the blood there and gasped. His voice was shaky and his eyes were wide. He stuttered "Mm…Mom? Wh—what happened?"

"I don't know baby. I don't know" she said grasping his head and pulling him close.

Inuyasha looked to his father and said "Oyaji, you don't got an extra sword lyin' 'round do ya?"

Inutaisho gazed intensely at his grandson and said "No. No I do not." Then his eyes glided over the broad width of the Tetsusaiga. "I have another idea." Inutaisho took hold of the Tetsusaiga ignoring Inuyasha's uneasy look. He raised it up to the sunlight pouring through the open exit.

The birds of early morning began to call as the sky opened up into colors of orange. Tetsusaiga's blade glinted in the sun. Inutaisho unsheathed the claws of his other hand and with one quick swipe took a chip out of the side of the sword with his claws. He then tossed it to Sachem.

Inuyasha took his sword back and swallowed the invectives brewing in his throat. 'My sword! He chipped my sword!'

Sachem looked at the chip and asked "What's this for?"

Inuyasha said "Yer a half demon. When yer close to death your demon blood takes over. That normally wouldn't be a problem, but you got a human body. Yer human body can't handle the demon blood. The Tetsusaiga keeps mine in check, so that chip will keep yers in check."

"What do I do with it?" asked Sachem as he stood up to reveal a healed back. "I know I'll lose it" he said examining the chip.

Kagome suggested "You could put it on a string and wear it!"

"Heh, yeah right, cuz the string won't break or anything" he said sarcastically. Kagome fingered the chain around her neck which still held the sacred jewel close to her heart.

Sesshomaru took the chip from Sachem's hand and quickly drove it into his chest. "AahaAHaAH!" said Sachem as he staggered back. He looked down with widened eyes as the cut in his chest quickly sealed up again.

"There" said Sesshomaru. "You won't lose it." The entire group gawked at him in disbelief.

Inutaisho laughed and said "Hahahahahaaaa! That is one way to solve the problem Sesshomaru! Hahaha. You are so decisive!"

Jakan came skittering through the exit door with part of a security team and his Staff of Two Heads ready for battle. "We've routed out the intruders milord!" Jakan said terribly proud.

Bebop then trampled in over Jakan and barked tail wagging with joy at the sight of his master. Bebop ran to Sachem's side and jumped around excited that all his playmates were there.

After Jakan stood up and yapped "STUPID DOG!" He dusted himself off then took one look at the ragged group and asked "Eh….Did I miss something?"

* * *

A few months later it was time for Sachem to go away to college. The Inu clan had a party at the chateaux to see him off and soon it was time to drive Sachem to the airport. Sesshomaru accompanied Sachem in the limo. 

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for flying out Jackson and Lee. I had a great time with them this weekend" said Sachem to his father.

"Mm. It was your mother's idea" said the lord succinctly.

"Yes, but you didn't have to allow it."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

The two men sat in the back of the limo in an uncomfortable silence for nearly 30 minutes. Sachem found his father to be infuriating at times. 'Apparently he isn't as bad as he used to be. Christ I can't even imagine what he was like before.'

What bothered Sachem the most was that Sesshomaru never said what he felt and denied feeling anything, even though Sachem and his mother knew otherwise. Sesshomaru sat across from Sachem as they both kept their eyes on the passing landscape.

"Is that what you wanted me to be?" asked Sachem, partly to fill the silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru distracted by the trees they sped by.

"You wanted me to be a full demon. You never wanted a weak human child, but a strong demon to carry on your legacy. Is that thing that I was…was that what you wanted from me?"

"No."

"So even in that respect, even when I am a demon, I'm not good enough."

Silence hung in the car for several minutes. Sesshomaru looked out the window and Sachem looked at his hands.

Sesshomaru finally said "Don't be foolish. You are my son, and…I am proud of your talents and accomplishments."

Sachem smiled to himself and said "Thank you…Chichioya. If I may call you that, sir."

"That's what I am, so it is fitting. You may call me that. Sachem, I want you and your mother to stay with me here. Do you think she will be agreeable to the idea?"

Sachem smiled. "I know I am. I don't' see why she wouldn't be. I think she missed you all those years. I never knew the two of you together, but I've also never seen her so content."

Sesshomaru looked his son in the eye and said "Hmf. I believe that is what happens when a family comes together."

THE END


End file.
